The Legend of Terra
by Mr-Watch
Summary: A daughter of a Queen, the son of a ranch-hand, and the romance that would ignite the flames of a Kingdom - Remastered from the original and re-released (Frequent updates)
1. Prologue

_**So, at this point you might wonder what exactly is this story and where exactly it came from. Some of you may remember this story from long ago, posted in other places or featured somewhere (Heck, it could be still posted in places I forgot I put it)...But right now, I'm going to explain -what- this story is and -why- it's reappearing.**_

_**Recently, I've had a lot of changes in my personal life, both good and bad and everywhere in between. I have a new job, I'm living on my own, I'm being a "so-called" adult now. Growing up is rough. Everyone needs to grow older, but I don't think everyone needs to grow up. I needed something to get back to normal, something small that I can focus on that, frankly, I've neglected to do for a long time. **_

_**Write.**_

_**So, this is where this story has come in. The Legend of Terra, literally one of the -first- stories I ever written and the first I've ever finished. It was a fun few years of my life doing this little project, lots of work went into it. And to look back at it all now, some parts are just so cheesy that I can barely believe I wrote them. But hey, it's good cheese. I don't regret it. It makes me smile looking back at it all and I do need to start smiling more again. (Just make sure to keep that in mind while reading, alright? ;) )**_

_**But, I can't help myself sometimes. I want to improve this story a little bit. There are some major changes, there are some small changes. But, I'm going to try to keep it all as original as possible.**_

_**Thus, without yammering one for paragraph after paragraph, I'll let you start reading...**_

_**Meet you at the bottom of the page...**_

* * *

_The Following story takes places in a "splinter" timeline, where after Majora's Mask, Link returns to Hyrule and Zelda..._

* * *

**The Legend of Terra**

**Prologue: A Glimpse of Fire**

_Terra has been here countless times before. She knew that she was having the nightmare again. It was the same hellish night-terror that she has been having for as long as she could remember, but no matter how hard she tried and no matter how much Terra struggled, she couldn't wake up from her deep tomb-like slumber. What she saw was always a blur, a swirling mass off colors and senses._

_What stood before her was the grand hall of Hyrule Castle. But it wasn't the hall she's come to know in her childhood. It was in ruin, the great stone columns that once held up the giant painted ceilings were fallen over and crumbling into dust. The colorful banners that once adorned the walls were burned and tattered and ripped. Gaping holes in the ceiling from where the columns once stood let in hazy red-orange rays of light that collided with the broken grey stone floor beneath. _

_She stood in the back, unable to move, paralyzed as if some stronger will was set against her own. In front of her was a slouching body. The figure was on its knees, a pool of dark red blood that glistened in the light surrounded it. Yet it shape was still alive, breathing heavily, the inhales and exhales were deep and weak. The figure seemed to be struggling to stay alive, almost as if it was clinging to life by a quickly breaking thread. _

_Terra shifted her eyes to the ornate wooden doors at the front of the hall. Like every time before it, there was always an ominous pounding against their surface, slowly growing louder with each passing thud. The metal chains that held the door in place rattled with each impact. Suddenly the great doors would burst open. Each would be blown off its metal hinges and flung to either side of the figure on the hall floor. Wooden splinters as sharp as needles showered the ground around it. A great muscular black shape stepped fourth from the black void behind the gate. Smoke rolled off the abomination as if it were aflame. The monster stepped closer with two great metal swords, large glowing fire-like orange eyes, horns ornate around its face, and flesh-like dreadlocks that dragged along the floor, leaving a trail of thick crimson blood behind them. Its feet stalked across the ground. Each step created an echoing thud off the crack stone walls._

_It always ended the same way. The great black shape with orange eyes would creep up to the kneeling figure, as if savoring the moment like a long awaited meal. Her left hand would always begin to burn as the creature crept slowly across the hall, the beast slowly getting closer to its prize. As soon as it arrived in front of the figure slouching limply on the floor, it would bring its great swords above its head and would begin to swing downward. She felt an odd connection to whatever it was on the hall floor. Each time as the swords would begin to come down she would reach out and scream, even though her screams would emit no sound. But finally, just before the blows were struck, the dream would end in a flash of blinding white light…_

_The dream ended just as it had the many times before…_

* * *

Terra awoke with a harsh gasp, chest heaving. She was back in her bedroom in Hyrule Castle, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath, slowly breaking into small pitiful sobs. The young Hylian Princess, daughter of Zelda and Link, pulled her thin purple blankets around her which she must've violently kicked off in her nightmare. Her heart throbbed as if it was going to rip itself out of the small girl's chest. Sitting up she pulled them as close to her tiny body as she could, even in Hyrule, summers nights can be chilly. Terra's window was opened, a soft wind rushing through. Her eyes darted about the room, making sure everything was still in its same place. Everything was just as she had left it when she had fallen asleep. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was broken. Nothing was different.

Zelda swiftly opened Terra's bedroom door. It turned on its rusty hinge with a high pitched squeal. Still in her white and silver sleeping-dress she rushed over to the side of the soft bed and clutched her daughter tightly with her arms. "What's wrong sweet-heart? I heard you screaming from my room, what's wrong?" Zelda asked frantically, looking down on her ten year old daughter with concern. The queen's head tilted side to side, inspecting her young daughter as if looking for some kind of open wound or broken bone.

Terra replied pitifully through her tears. "The d-d-dream came again m-mother! The creature with the glowing orange eyes was after me!" She began to sob harder, body shivering from the emotional energies that ran like electricity through her limbs.

"Oh dear..." Zelda whispered back laying her head onto her daughter's, rubbing her hand through the girl's long blonde hair. Many times before Terra had told her parents about the hellish nightmare. And many times her parents had taken no noticed.

Link strode into the room and took an empty place on the bed, wrapping his arms around his family. "Zelda, Terra…What's the matter?" his voice had the same tone as Zelda's, full of concern. He too glanced about the room, confused and unaware.

Zelda tilted her head back at her husband. "The dream…" Her eyes glanced between Link and Terra, signaling that this obviously had happened many times before.

For a second there was a look of alarm on Links face, which quickly melted into a face of compassion for his utterly frightened daughter. "There-there… I'm sure it was only a nightmare, Terra." he replied trying to comfort the small girl. The child couldn't help but give a nod, her face still buried in Zelda's nightgown. One last time his eyes looked up to Zelda. His face was full of concern, something weighed heavily on his mind.

After a long while, both Zelda and Link walked out of the room. They completed the task of calming down and putting little Terra back to sleep. As they both walked back to their chamber Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's chest, causing him to stop. This wasn't a lover's grip, but that of a worried mother. She wished to speak about their daughter before the night's end.

"Link…" She whispered into his ear "…Does it seem strange to you that she keeps having these dreams?" Zelda kept her voice down, not wanting to attract the attention of the nightly guard who may inquire in Terra's reoccurring nightmare, thus possibly spreading rumors. Rumors about their daughter were possibly the last thing they wanted to spread.

Link ran his muscular fingers through his sandy blonde hair and sighed. "I…I don't know…" The look on his face was of utter bewilderment. He knew not of any reason Terra was having such troubling dreams. Many times before this little Terra had described the scenes she had seen and each time he only grew more and more confused.

Zelda scoffed silently at their situation. "But Link…What if she is seeing something, what if…"

Link cut her off "I'm sure it was only a nightmare…It…It will pass time…" he whispered back. The man had to push the words out of his mouth. Link had no solution to their problem. They arrived at the Royal chamber's doors. His outstretched arm swept open the door as Zelda and he passed inside…

* * *

**_Thank you for getting this far,_**

**_Like I said, I'd meet you right here. Bottom of the page, just like I promised, and you can continue reading just like you promised, so we are all men/women of our words. _**

**_Now, you might have a question or two. I'll start off by saying yeah, it's a romance story, a cheesy, fluffy, feel-good (for the most part), romance story with Original Characters and the whole nine yards. If that offends you, go ahead and put the story down right now. This story isn't as much for you as it's more for me and the people who wish to take their mind off whatever it is they are doing and simply relax. This story isn't here to win some award. It's here to make people smile._**

**_Next, I want to hear reviews and I want to hear from you. If you liked the story? Tell me. I want to hear it. If it made your day? Awesome! That's what I set out to do when I began and finished this story a long-ass time ago. If you don't like it, that's fine, just don't go out of your way to be a dick. I warned you at the start, remember?_**

**_Anyway, I've talked for more than long enough..._**

**_Please drop a review, I'd love to hear from you guys if you enjoyed my first ever completed story! :)_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Mr-Watch_**

* * *

_(And yes, I'm working on my other stories too, so don't worry they will be updated sometime)._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Day**

_Eight Years Later…_

Terra's eyes snapped open in a flash. Her room was already full of bright light flowing in from one of the open windows of her chamber in the stone castle. She knew what today was. It was the first day of summer, one of the many dates of joy and celebration in the days to come. Leaping out of her bed she quickly the young woman had a delighted skip and bounce in her step. She drew back the balcony curtains to her room, letting the golden afternoon light fill her once shadowed chamber. Still cool after-morning air rushed across her skin. The warm rays of radiance reflected off the mirrors and the royal purple tapestries that adorned her room, creating a comforting yet exciting ambiance which Terra enjoyed.

Striding out onto the balcony Terra look a long breath in, filling her lungs with the fresh clean summer air. "It's a wonderful day, just wonderful!" she cooed twirling around clearly happy with the world around her.

Placing her hands on the weathered but yet smooth stone railings of her balcony she looked over onto the roofs Castle Town. Over the years the grey rock of the balcony eroded enough to be smooth to the human touch. She knew the town was already ripe with activity getting ready for the summer carnival which would take place in only two days' time. The summer carnival was to celebrate the years of peace Hyrule has enjoyed since the defeat of Ganondorf. It was the highlight of the year for the kingdom of Hyrule and the surrounding areas. Many diverse people from different neighboring lands would assemble at the Castle to enjoy the carnival and celebrate peace and prosperity. But this celebration would also be one of the many publicly known meeting times of the sages, including Hyrule's royalty, Zelda and Link. Such events were rarely made public. Yet during an event as such, the meeting had a more ceremonial purpose than anything else.

Stepping back into her room Terra began to get ready herself for the day. This often consisted of dressing in her finest clothing and jewelry that had been gifted to her through many a noble and rupee. Walking over to her wooden closest, one that was nearly bursting from the contents within, she pulled out a formfitting blue and white dress given to her by her mother, Zelda. Its style was a symbol for Hyrule's female royalty, much like the gown her mother wore many years ago. But this particular piece was updated to Terra's personal preference and style. All the golden threads and metals had been replaced with silvers. Terra attempted to separate herself from her mother as best she could. Smugly smirking to herself she slipped away into a side room to put it on.

Impa, one of Terra's long-time attendants, knocked on the door. "Terra, are you awake?" Impa was one of Zelda closest companions. Even in her old age she kept watch over the young princess of Hyrule. "Terra, are you here?" she said again curiously, with a hint light-hearted urgency. This time the attendant walked into the princess's room.

"Impa, Good morning!" Terra sang walking out from her personal dressing room. She stuck her head out from around the corner, still pulling her clothes onto her body. "It's an absolutely wonderful day!" The girl replied happily, head vanishing behind the stone wall again. In little time at all Terra emerged again, this time fully clothed. Her hands were still pulled behind her, fingers tying the last remaining laces on her back dress. Terra tugged at the dress a number of times, getting the right fit around her body.

"Your mother and father have already gone down to market to help with preparations." Impa stated eagerly, taking a seat on the singular stone bench on the balcony. She looked up at Terra, eyeing her curiously. Her blonde hair glowed in the morning sun, and the sun brought out each little detail of the young woman. Impa continued to examine the princess. Terra had never been the largest person, even for her age. Her body form was small yet slender, but by no means was she tall or extremely curved. It seemed that Terra would've passed as the runt of Link and Zelda's children if they had any more. Although being Hylian, there wasn't much of a difference between her and other young women in the market place besides inches of height. "You've become quite a fine young woman, Terra."

Terra laughed warmly; face turning a light shade of pink. "Oh stop, Impa!" She looked down with her icy blue eyes, a trait she picked up from her father.

"But it's true, young lady." Impa insisted. "Remember the way the boys in town look at you?" The attendant gave the young woman a suggestive yet comedic wink and stare. She couldn't help but laugh at her own joke.

Terra took a seat next to Impa on the bench, laughing. "What are you getting at you old hag you?" She poked at Impa's side playfully with her elbow. The last bit was a retaliatory joke of Terra's own.

"Well…If you have to ask" Impa said letting out a small chuckle. Clearly Impa was having no trouble keeping her own secrets "You haven't found yourself any sort of suitor yet. You're parents are getting a little apprehensive."

Terra's happy expression quickly faded away into one of disgust. "Impa…Most young men are snobs and flamboyant young rich-lings. It seems all of the young men, or might I dare say 'nobles,' my parents find for me are only interested in…well…you know…things of a less mentionable nature in a casual conversation…" Terra wiggled her left index finger up in the air and rolled her eyes, signaling that she clearly didn't care about the subject of conversation.

Impa laughed and gave a simple slight nod of understanding "Even so…It's a part of growing up; someday your parents won't be around. You'll have the kingdom to be in charge of…And it helps to have someone around to help you make decision you may not be so sure on! It truly is a blessing to have someone by your side for such matters."

Terra leaned against the stone railing and sighed. "There is just no one I'm interested in…_not yet_…_not here_ at least." She blew some of her blonde bangs out of her eyes with a huff of air.

"That…_Or_ you're just not looking hard enough…" Impa said, taking Terra's hands in hers, holding them gently.

"I'm serious, Impa! I don't have any concern in these matters at the moment."

"Oh, I believe you. I'm sure you'll find that person sometime." Impa joked, letting go of Terra's hands and getting up off the bench, starting out to the door. "I'm also sure your father and mother would like to see you. Now get a move on princess, tis a busy day as you know!"

Terra nodded and shrugged "Indeed, I guess you're your right Impa…" She glanced over her shoulder at the bustling town that lay before the castle. Walking towards the wooden door, and picking up her hooded cape as she exited the room. Princess Terra flung the light woven cloak around her shoulders, closed the wooden door behind her, and started to the busy Marketplace…

* * *

_Lon Lon Ranch_

Alec ran across the ground of Lon Lon Ranch kicking up brown dust beneath his swiftly moving feet. In both hands he clutched tightly a poorly carved wooden two-handed sword, a weapon he crafted himself. Launching his own body over a fence he collapsed onto the ground, rolling to a stop before picking himself back up. That fall wasn't supposed to happen. Now on all fours and quickly returning to his two feet, Alec continued toward a set of post on which he set an assortment of empty glass and clay milk bottles. Even though he was the age of eighteen, the young man always enjoyed messing around between his jobs on the ranch. His mother often mentioned furiously he goofed off too often. After all, fun was something he rarely ever had nowadays. Still in full sprint he arrived at the first post, slashing in from the side like a Zora set aflame he turned the milk bottle into shards which flew about the air and onto the ground. Maneuvering between each post he took out each bottle systematically, one by one until only one final jug remained. Farther away from the rest he began to charge at the last post. Leaping into the air he began to bring the wooden sword down at the bottle.

"Alec, I need your help!" a voice bellowed out from the barn.

Startled he lost his balance and missed the post, hitting himself with his own swing directly in the ribs. Colliding with the ground he heard a snap as he rolled to a stop in the dirt.

Alec groaned painfully as he slowly stood up onto two feet, patting himself over making sure his body was still in one piece. He brushed some grass, sand, and dirt out of his dark brown hair. Looking down at the ground he found what was the cause of the snapping sound. Lying at his feet he saw his crafted wooden sword snapped clean into two parts. "Great…" he mumbled sounding rather disappointed "…hours of work down the gutter." Groaning and rubbing his bruised back he walked over to the barn to help his mother.

Malon, the current ranch owner, was in the process of moving a wooden crate of full glass milk bottles onto a horse drawn cart. The sound of the bottles clattering together echoed about the room. "Here, help me move these." She said, straining her words as she grabbed another heavy crate.

Alec ran over to help his mother. "Here, let me." He said taking the crate easily out of his weary mother's hands with ease and stacking it onto the cart. Malon sat down onto a small stool, her chest heaving from all the work and beads of sweat running down the sides of her head.

"Alec!" She sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "When are you going to stop messing around?" Malon knew her son was taking no notice to the work needing done around the ranch.

Alec turned after placing the final crate onto the cart. "I'm not messing around mother; I'm simply enjoying my free time, something _you_ should do more often." He said looking back at his mother with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk. Leaning up against the adjacent wall Alec stretched his body, still feeling the faint pulsing pain from the bruise on his back. The boy opted not to mention the fall to his mother.

"I work to keep this place running, if I don't do my job, no more Lon Lon Milk, no more money, no more food…" Malon said frowning, easily winning the debate between her and her son. "And yes, I enjoy my work if you must know."

Alec sat down in a pile of straw. "Carnival is soon, are we going?" he asked, attempting to change the subject to one with a more upbeat tone.

"Of course, I'll be leaving soon for town; this milk isn't going to take itself"

Alec chuckled. "I'm guessing you want _me_ to stay here and watch the ranch…Just like last year, eh?"

"Yes, I would bring you with me, but it's easier to go alone, better for the horse." Malon stated, patting on the horse's neck gently. "You can come tomorrow; we just need people to watch over the cows for an extra day, to make sure they are fed and taken care of and…"

Alec sighed in disappointment, although this wasn't any sort of surprise to him. The rest of this mother's words went right over his head. "Alright!" He got up out of the straw with a half-disappointed sigh and brushed himself off and began to hitch up the horse to the loaded cart.

"You're a good boy…I really appreciate your help you know…" Malon said jumping up onto the cart looking down to Alec. "It's a shame your father hasn't seen you like..."

"It's alright mom, I don't mind! And I'm sure he would be proud of the work we've done with the ranch." He smiled up at his mother. Alec's father wasn't exactly a favorite subject around these parts. The family of two though it best not to mention the subject entirely. Alec himself still never knew all the details, much less taking it upon himself to remember them.

Malon huffed. "I'll see you soon, keep watch over the place, and lock up before you leave tomorrow!" She gave the reigns a tug and the horse started out of the barn and down the path toward Castle Town.

Alec chuckled again, slightly shaking his head. "Yeah, cya-later mom…" He fell back onto the pile of hay once more.

Settling himself in, he looked up through a tiny hole in the thatched roof at the bright blue cloudless sky. With his mom gone he could enjoy a relaxing afternoon. No work, no cleaning, no nothing! He settled himself in for a nice long nap…

* * *

_Hyrule Market Square_

Terra strolled into the market square. Instantly she was bombarded with noise and commotion. Townsfolk were furiously moving back and forth, hurrying to set up their shops for the summer carnival. She entered the square without much notice from anyone, dodging the huge carpenters and craftsmen. Terra moved in and out of the crowds like a cat looking for mice in a field. "Where could they be?" She mumbled nervously to herself. Not looking where she was going she ran into a cloaked man. The man stared down at her, face shadowed, seemingly annoyed by the fact that he was just ran into by such a puny Hylian girl. "Sorry!" Terra apologized with a squeal looking down away from the tall imposing man. A faint fowl stench crawled up her nose. The man smelt terrible. Her scampering feet quickly carried her away and deeper into the crowd.

"Terra!" a loud female voice said calling from the distance, it was Zelda, her mother. A long slender arm waved above the heads in the crowd.

"Mom!" she yelled back and began to work her way through the thick mass of bodies toward her mother.

Arriving at Zelda, who was writing notes next to the Happy Mask Shop, Terra reached her family. "Mother, this place utterly berserk!" Terra panted, leaning over with a grin on her face.

Zelda laughed and rolled her eyes "It always is, just more than usual this time of year…It's nice to see you're finally awake, sweet-heart."

"Oh, Mom…" Terra sighed in defeat "It was only by…a few minutes perhaps…or hours…"

"A few minutes, it's almost noon!" Zelda replied and pointed up into the sky. The sun was almost at its peak in the blue heavens. The Queens eyes returned to her notes.

Terra took a seat on a bench shrugging off her mother's comment. "Where is father?" She questioned eagerly.

Zelda didn't say anything, but simply pointed up at the roof of the Happy Mask Shop not even looking away from her mass of papers.

Link appeared on the wooden roof of the building. "I'm up here!" he yelled, holding an iron hammer and some nails.

The mask salesmen slowly walked out of the old shop, turning up to Link and saying "The roof looks wonderful, I can't thank you enough!"

Link jumped onto the ladder and slide down with ease. "It's not a problem" He replied warmly, walking over to the man.

"Oh, But it is! After all you've done for me, and everyone else. I can't thank you enough." The mask salesmen insisted humbly, shaking Links hand with vigor.

Terra's eyes perked, _"After all he did? He just fixed a roof." _she thought. She quickly threw the thought out of her head. Her mind quickly returned to the present, eyes looking about the crowd once again.

Link laughed "Don't worry, it'll be fine, my old friend." He patted the man on the shoulder and walked over to his wife and daughter.

Terra swayed on the stone bench as her father began to walk over. "Mother, what did that man mean by "After all you've done?" Dad only fixed his roof?"

Zelda turned to Terra, shooting her the motherly 'Don't Ask' look at her daughter. She sat down on the bench. "Maybe another time dear, now is not the time for such a matter. When you're ready to hear it we will tell you." She mumbled silently into Terra's ear.

"But…" Terra was cut off as Link arrived.

"How is my wonderful family doing!" he said with a wide grin, setting his tools on the ground beside the bench.

"I'm fine." replied Zelda as she stood up and tenderly kissed Link on the cheek.

"I'm doing well, father!" Terra shouted with a bright smile.

Link patted his daughter gently on the shoulder and gave her a nod.

Zelda looked over her shoulder, eyes shifting from her family, and watched as a horse and old cart rolled into the marketplace; the cart had the symbol of the Lon Lon Ranch painted on its side. It was the ranch owner and good friend of the Royal Family, Malon. "Excuse me Link, Malon's here; I'm going to help her un-pack her cart. No doubt she is bringing in an extra-large shipment for today if I know her like I do." She leaned in and gave Link another small peck on the cheek.

"Alright." He said grinning "Say hello for me! I'll join you both in a minute!"

Nodding, Zelda slid through the crowd in the square, cutting a path straight to Malon. The crowd swiftly closed again. Zelda vanished from sight.

"Ugh, you two, I swear…" Terra groaned, referring to her parents little bit of romance that just occurred in front of her. She gave another roll of her eyes.

Link laughed, turning back to his daughter. "What is it?"

"Oh…Nothing…" Terra said with another smug smirk. "It's just…I'm glad to see both of you so happy, that is all."

"Well, if we didn't we wouldn't have our beautiful and wonderful daughter here, now would we?"

Terra smiled, "I guess that's a reasonable response…" swaying on the bench a bit more.

"Listen…" Link said grabbing a hold of Terra's hand; his hands were massive compared to his daughters. "Everything wasn't always this way; there was a time when this sort of event was un-heard of. Yes, we are happy because we love each other, but we also enjoy this peaceful land that we worked so hard to achieve."

Terra groaned. "Yes, I know father…" She had heard this speech countless times before. By now it had gotten rather dull and preacher-like.

Link grinned; he knew that he was speaking to a brick wall. "If you don't mind, I have an errand for you."

Terra jumped at the chance to distance herself from her parents and their idea of work in the market square. "Sure, I'll do anything!" She replied eagerly, she didn't want to be stuck in town for the entire day helping her parents with their carnival preparation.

"Saria wishes to come to the carnival. Would you be so kind to go get her and accompany her to the castle for me? I know you know the way to the Kokiri Forest."

"Oh yes!" Terra exclaimed with glee. She almost bounded off the bench. "Of course I will!" Besides the fact that she didn't want to be in town, Saria and she have been close friends, similar to the way Saria and Link once were.

"Splendid!" Link replied, "You best get a move on soon if you wish to be back before dark" giving his daughter a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Terra gave a nod and moved in to hug her father, who returned the warm family embrace. "I'll see you soon, father!" Terra said, getting up of the stone bench and beginning to move through the massive crowd to the city gate.

Emerging from the crowd and heading to the castle drawbridge, Terra's eyes looked up at the massive grey stone walls that protected Hyrule Castle before the time of peace. Built of solid stone they were near impenetrable and combined with the small moat that ran outside and surrounded the walls, it was all a formidable defense. But in these days of peace and plenty there were rarely any guards stationed on their surfaces. But they still stood as a reminder of the might of the Hylian kingdom.

As she approached the gatehouse under the shadow of the stone wall she was stopped by the armored guard. "Good afternoon your highness, Where are you off to?" The guard inquired kindly with a quick respectable bow of the head.

Terra sighed but managed a grin, she knew that the guard was doing his duty, but she grew annoyed when she was stopped every time she left the city for an errand or recreation. "I'm heading into the Kokiri Forest; I have an errand to run for my father."

"Would you like a guard to accompany you?" offered the armored soldier.

"No thank you, Hyrule field is a safe place, I'm sure I'll be fine." Terra persuaded, smiling sweetly at the young guard.

The guard nodded, stepping aside, and proceeded to let the princess by. Exiting the shade of the city, Terra walked into a field of bright sunlight. Breathing in the fresh field air she turned to the direction of the lush green forest.

* * *

_Castle Town._

Zelda lifted a bottle full of milk onto a shelf in the store. "It's wonderful you had invited me to this carnival Zelda, I wouldn't have even remembered it's in a few days! I've been so busy back at the ranch." Malon said, removing a fully stocked crate from the cart. She was starting to pant again, the work of the day taking a toll on her body.

"It's not a problem." Zelda replied sweetly "How have you been?"

Malon shrugged. "It's been rough; I've had to keep Alec in line all by myself. It's hard to raise a child to the age of eighteen without a father, you know? It's a shame his father left when Alec was so young…They would have gotten along greatly…"

Zelda turned away momentarily. Malon and her husband were married the same year as Link and she, and a few months after the wedding and Alec's birth, he disappeared from the family due to business both of them were unable to mention. "How is Alec doing?" Zelda replied trying to change the subject off of the man.

Malon smirked. "He is a handful, I can't believe that he is eighteen now. He sure doesn't act his age."

"Terra is the same way. But it's good for them you know? They are only young once. They both might as will live as they see fit until they can't." Zelda explained cheerfully, making the mood lighter.

"I guess, just like us once, eh?" Malon agreed, a similar smile creeping across her face.

"Exactly!" Zelda also agreed.

"Hello Malon!" a voice said from behind them. It was Link. "How are you this fine summer afternoon?"

"Let's just say I'm going to make it. Not sure I'll survive until next summer though if this keeps up!" Malon said with a sigh, joking.

"And your son, Alec? How is the poor boy?"

"Just…fine…" Malon replied. "…being a young man, I guess."

Link grabbed some bottles of milk and began to stock some of the wooden shop shelves. "I can't say I've seen him since he was just a tiny lad." Link said "Where is he all the time? Don't tell me you keep him locked up at the ranch all the time?"

Malon finished unpacking a crate. "Oh…Goofing off at the ranch usually, He stays there often…Sometimes it's just too busy to let him leave. I would let him wander if I could."

"He should come into town someday; I haven't seen him since he was a small lad!" Link replied happily, finishing up stocking a shelf.

"He is coming out tomorrow if you wish to meet him. Alec isn't proper, but he can be respectful."

"Splendid!" Link said almost shouting. "I'll have to introduce him to Terra; I can't say they have met before…And if they have I don't think they were old enough to remember!"

"Oh, but he is so improper and dirty. He acts like a child!" Malon protested, her eyes lighting up at the words of her son and Zelda and Link's daughter meeting face to face.

Link laughed "Well…so does Terra, all she does is sleep in and sing." He smiled, even though sometimes he didn't like the way his daughter acted he still loved her. "I do have to admit she has quite the voice."

Malon agreed with a nodded. Terra had a rather beautiful singing voice. She was good at her craft. It wasn't unusual for Terra to sing during one of her parents celebrations, or simply for pure fun.

"There! That's the last of them!" Zelda exclaimed putting the last glass bottle onto the shelf. She slapped her hands across one another shaking off the dust.

A voice from outside called into the shop urgently. "Milady, the sages of water and fire have arrived!"

Link turned to the two women with a raised eyebrow. "Well…Shall we? Best not keep those two waiting!"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 2: Children of the forest**

_Hyrule Field_

The sun was high on the blue canvas of the sky as Terra made her way along the worn and beaten and dusty packed soil path that led toward the Kokiri Forest. She could feel the warmth of the glowing sun above her touching the dark fabric of her cloak. The entire field around her appeared to be in full bloom. Flowers and other greenery were bursting with reds, yellows, purples, too many other colors for Terra to count.

She walked on the path for some time eventually arriving to the edge of the great woody forest. Traveling on the earthen path at the edge of the tree line Terra stopped for a moment to observe and take in her surroundings. Turning to look behind her, she saw on the horizon the great grey stone outer walls of Hyrule Castle, her home, the place she grew up, and really the only place she ever knew inside. She knew that place like the back of her hand. And when she looked forward in front of her was the vast Kokiri Forest the home of the forest children and the Great Deku Tree, the forest protective spirit.

Staring on into the field she saw the great plain the Hylian people called Hyrule Field. It was an enormous grassy expanse, lush and green and full of life. Terra could see the grass sway back and forth, pushed by the gentle breeze at rolled across the open plain. It was almost like waves of a foaming green ocean. It brushed against her cloak, sending ripples up and down its length. The breeze carried with it a familiar smell, one of summer flowers, fresh air, and vigorous life. That scent carried itself toward Hyrule Castle. It often filled her room with the familiar smell. Terra found it utterly delightful.

Hyrule Field was like a giant sea of green plants. With the occasional tree and wooden or stone fence, the field lay mostly interrupted for miles. Only a few pats broke the ocean of green. The brown pathways acted like stitches that connected all the peoples of the land…Standing on the far border of the plain Princess Terra looked across and could barely make out the other tree line that lay far on the other edge Hyrule Field. The trees bordered and surrounded the entire expanse of the field from Hyrule Castle down to Lake Hylia.

One of the few major landmarks that lay in the field was the circular mass of trees that acted as a wind-break for Lon Lon Ranch. The ranch lay on the summit of a large hill in the center of Hyrule Field. Terra remembered when she had been to the ranch a few times before when she was very young. It's the place where her parents took her to learn to ride horses; an activity the princess quickly grew very fond of, yet, had become very estranged to it as she grew older. Terra had a few horses over her own back at the castle, but the time she spent riding them was far and in between. She always being busy with royal business or out with her parents on some "Royal Duty" to some other land on the borders of Hyrule. But she vividly remembers her teacher, a young woman with light auburn hair, almost red, who was close friends with her parents. The woman had the name of Malon. She often saw her old horse riding teacher in town during celebrations, much like the Summer Carnival, or delivering milk to the castle or the town. Though the years she could remember, Terra hasn't been to the Ranch. It seems that her royal duties quickly caught up with her as she got older, even though she tried her best to avoid them.

Continuing her short sight-seeing stop Terra looked up at the tall peak of Death Mountain. Smoke slowly circled the top of the slightly active volcano. Burning lava still coursed through its stone veins. Yet the mountain remained at peace. And slightly beneath the mountains peak laid the home of the Gorons, the people of stone. She also gazed upon a small river that gently flowed toward Hyrule Castle. The river weaved through the forest and exited out into Hyrule Field. If traced to the source one would come upon the Zora's Domain, home of the Zoras, the people of water.

The princess was soon on the move again. Her feet strode toward the Kokiri forest entrance once more. She could feel the gentle summer breeze pass over her cloak. Terra was traveling on the edge of the forest at a slow pace attempting not to rush herself to finish the job her parents put before her. The princess enjoyed her time away from the castle. It seems as she got older her free time she had to herself quickly became less and less and less. Terra was always busy helping her parents, getting scolded by Impa about not having found herself a 'gentleman' yet, or something else that she found completely ridiculous and absurd.

Terra arrived at her destination later in the afternoon. Smiling to herself she entered a small path between two extremely large trees which served as the entrance to the Kokiri Forest and the village of the Kokiri children. The large trees created a great amount of shade. As she walked under the canopy there was an immediate temperature difference. From the warm and bright field she entered the cool and refreshing forest.

She slid the hood of her cape down to her shoulders and proceeded across the small rickety wooden bridge that spanned a grassy valley heading into the town of the Kokiri. Upon reaching the other side of the bridge she was stopped by a Kokiri child in dark green cloths and fire like orange hair hanging carelessly over his face, covering his eyes. The child held a short wooden stick carved crudely into the shape of a spear. The weapon had a very dull point, obviously a toy the forest child had quickly crafted earlier in the day. The wood was still green inside.

"Halt!" The child yelled, pointing the dull edge of the toy at Terra. "Who are you? I-I-I mean Who goes there? I-I mean Halt, Identify yourself!"

Terra giggled silently with a hand over her mouth at the child's attempt to act as a rough and trained guard. "Don't you recognize me?" she joked and teased, leaning down to eye level with the Kokiri. "Or are you the one who wasn't paying attention when I came here to play with the Kokiri Children last? We played tag didn't we?"

The child lifted his orange hair out of his eyes, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. "Terra?" The boy replied with glee, flinging the crude toy off to the side like a piece of garbage. "It's Terra! She's came here to play with us again! Yippee!" Jumping around wildly, the child then headed off into the forest village repeatedly shouting "Terra's here! Terra's here!"

Terra had come to the forest many times before, mainly to get away from her parents. But also Terra came entertain the Kokiri Children with play and, on occasion, her singing. They would flock around her whenever she arrived; excited for what games Terra might play with them or what song the princess might sing for them. The young Hylian had rapidly become like an adopted parent to the Kokiri, often taking care of the cuts and scrapes they had, or solving emotional conflicts between children, much like a normal Hylian parent would with its children. She seemed to have taken up Link's place in the forest; filling up the void he left behind when he left the woods so many years ago.

The orange haired boy returned this time unarmed and accompanied by a vast number of forest children. They were like a flock of unorganized birds. "See! See! She's here! You have to play with us today! Please-please-please!" The boy begged, going onto his knees comically and folding his hands together. His vibrant eyes peered up through his hair like little gems. This little act brought another laugh from Princess Terra.

"Everyone please calm down!" A girl's voice boomed from behind the group of children. It was Saria, the one known as the Sage of the Forest. She began to cut her way through the crowd towards Terra followed closely, as always, by the ever-so vigilant and protective Mido.

The group stopped shouting as a girl with green hair made her way to the Hylian. She cut through the mass of bodies like a hot knife through butter on a dining table.

Saria weaseled her way through the crowd up to Terra. Smirking, the young Hylian woman was quite entertained by all the commotion she had caused by coming to the village. "I'm so sorry about them, they are just…_excited_..." She sighed looking down and shuffling her green shoes in the dark earth.

"See what you did guys! You made Saria sad! You should all be ashamed!" Mido shouted, flailing his hands wildly into the forest air. Everyone seemed ignored his comment, they all knew that he was still trying his luck with Saria. He still was at it after many years of getting nowhere. It was yet another thing the young Hylian girl found rather endearing.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, Saria." Terra grinned and used her slender hand to gently lift Saria's face. "I guess since I'm here I might have to play a few games and sing a song or two for everyone, after all I am your guest, it would be a shame for me to intrude and not repay the kindness." She smirked and shot a quick wink to Saria, looking around at the children, whose numbers continued to grow by the minute. "But not too long, my father asked me to bring you into the city for a few days, the summer carnival and all! I best not annoy him this time around. He has dear mother on his side."

The Kokiri children broke out into a cheer, jumping around wildly like a flock of crazed headless chickens. Some Kokiri even latched onto and hugged Terra's dress. Terra couldn't help but break out into warm laughter of her own, a large smile crossing her face. She enjoyed the company of the forest children. In a way they reminded her of her own self, not wanting to grow up, not wanting anything more than to be happy with playing simple games or acting like a child. Even though for her, growing up was inevitable, and for the children they remained the same age forever.

"So…What game shall we play on this fine afternoon?" Terra asked raising an eyebrow, looking down onto the crowd of kids in green that surrounded her. She brushed the fresh wrinkles from her dress and set her hands on her knees, leaning down to eye-level with the children. "I'm sure you all have many ideas."

The Kokiri grew silent and looked at each other. They all began to grin unanimously as if they all got the same exact idea all at once.

"Hide and seek!" They all shouted. Each child instantly darted in a different direction, off to a hiding spot which they thought was "The Best." Funny, the game had even yet to start. The kids had left Saria and Terra wide-eyed. The two girls looked at each other, moments before they were surrounded by a sea of children and in seconds they all disappeared into the village and woods.

Terra lifted a hand and gave the back of her head a rub. "Well…" Terra said, almost choking on laughter and a smile. "…In the interest of time, best we start looking, shall we?"

* * *

As time passed and the yellow sun slowly crept across the blue sky the game of Kokiri Hide and Seek went on. Finding an entire village of children in a deep forest isn't an easy task. But slowly and surely each child of the forest was found. For Terra, time just seemed to have moved too quickly as she often looked up into the sky to check the time. She desperately wished she had more time to stay and play with the children, but sadly she was on a task from her father and had to keep track of what she was doing, or lose track of time altogether. But finally the game of hide and seek came to a close...Terra had to pull a child out from a thicket of brambles to end the game…

When the last child was found it was near sundown. Kokiri games of hide and seek can last for hours and even a day if the children hid well enough. The village of children, plus the Hylian princess, sat in a large grassy area. Everyone was laughing and congratulating each other on another successful game of Kokiri Hide and Seek. Play seemed to be the only thing on the children's minds.

"Hey!" A child spoke out, getting the groups attention as he stood up and pointed to Terra. "How about Terra sings us a song?"

Almost instantly the children seemed to have caught a second-wind and all began to yell and scream joyously. "Yeah, Terra! Sing a song!" They would call. A group of children grabbed the princess by the hands and led her away even after Terra protested that she must be going. Eventually she gave into pleas of the mass of children and let them led her to her normal singing area.

The children lead her to the old stump next to the still young Deku Tree, the place where each time before she would sit sing to them all. Saria took her place next to Terra and pulled out her tan and green forest ocarina. The Forest Sage had already given up fighting against her companions. It was better to go with them at this point. Children began to take their seats on the grass and dirt around the stump. Each of them would fidget eagerly, getting ready to hear what song Terra was going to sing to them.

"Oh, Terra's here?" A raspy yet vigorous voice from a nearby tree said, it was the Great Deku Tree, still not fully grown. "It's been so long since I heard her wonderful voice. Terra's voice is even better than song birds that nest in my branches. Oh, how I would love to hear a tune again. Link has long been busy, but I'll admit I'm an admirer of your voice."

The children shouted in agreement. The Hylian princess smiled "Oh…You children, I'm not that good. You all exaggerate." She blushed humbly. Everyone, even Saria, disagreed; they all knew that Terra's song voice was quite the gift upon the ears.

"Oh, Terra, hush you have a wonderful voice." Saria replied encouragingly with a nudge to the blonde Hylian's knee.

Terra giggled then sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "I see then." She paused looking over her audience once more. "What tune shall I sing you kind folk today?" She leaned down eye level to all the kids.

The crowd broke out into a jumble of words, not being able to agree with one another about what they wanted to hear.

"Alas, I know! How about one you haven't heard before?" Terra shouted, over the volume of the Kokiri kids. The children soon stopped their bickering and unanimously agreed. Terra had to come up with something fast or she might never leave the forest. Unlike the Kokiri, she would get old and whither and winkled. She wasn't too fond of wrinkles. Terra thought for a few moments before deciding on a song.

"This song is called _The Song of Healing_." Terra started and waved her hands in the air like a mystic. "My father taught it to me, he said he learned it from a very strange man in a distant far away land. It's said to have magic mystical powers, to heal cuts, mend wounded animals…" Terra smiled smugly at what she was going to say next, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "…and _even_ broken hearts!"

The kids grew wide eyed. Mido's face even perked up at the 'broken hearts' section, which caught Terra's eye and made her quietly laugh to herself, she too knew that Mido liked Saria even if he kept getting shot down.

"Shall I begin?" She inquired. The Kokiri children all cheered in agreement and quickly grew quiet not wanting to miss a single note.

Terra took in a deep breath and started with the first series of descending notes of the song.

* * *

_Hyrule Castle, Later that night_

Each sage gathered into the great hall except one, Saria. They stood in a semi-circle around Link who was looking out a window into the fiery orange sunset sky. "Well, Shall we go?" He inquired quietly. "Even with Saria not here, this meeting needs to happen. I'll get her information when my daughter brings her" The Hero of Time turned and began to walk down a dark hallway in the back of the great hall. Each sage gave a shallow nod and proceeded to follow Link though a vast amount of chambers until they reached a closed metal door guarded by a single Knight of Hyrule. The Knight was in full battle regalia, his smooth metal plate armor glimmered in the soft torch light and his blue cape hung motionless over his shoulders. The soldier had a constant watch over the door guarding it from anyone or anything that didn't have clearance and tried to enter. His helmet's visor keeping his gaze shadowed. Taking notice of the group the knight slid open the metal door for them and waited until the last one entered finally closed the door behind them and continued his constant watch.

The company entered a dimly lit room, with mysterious symbols and artifacts adoring the walls. A small fire was burning in the fireplace to the back of the room flooding it with soft orange light. Swords, books, paintings and strange items of all sorts were scattered across the walls, each hung neatly into a certain place. Above the fire place hung a heart-shaped masked adorned with horns, Majora's Mask. The mask seemed to be the only shadowed object in the room though its orange fire like eyes seemed to give off their own light. The husk of the mask serves as a reminder to Link about what could have happened in the land of Termina, and the fight that almost took his own sanity. But the mask on the wall reminded Link that Majora's Mask _wasn't the only_ artifact he had brought back from Termina…

Each sage took a designated seat around a smooth stone oval table, Link and Zelda sat at the head looking upon the sages. "Seeing as _most_ of us are here we might as well begin." He said plainly. Looking to his left, the green chair where Saria was supposed to be seated was empty. So Link then went on to the sage of fire. "Do you have anything to report old friend? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Daruina let out a laugh that shook the room. "No…of course not. Nothing has happened in my part of the world for some time. Same as last year and the year before that. Brother, it seems we may have a lasting peace."

These meetings were to discuss any happenings in Hyrule, good or bad. They were once a common occurrence long ago after the defeat of Ganondorf, but slowly they boiled down to only a once a year occurrence. As the Goron finished the meeting continued, going clockwise around the table to each sage. No sage had anything to report, until it came to the old sage of light, Rauru.

Rauru started. "While reading though some ancient text in the archives below the Temple of Time I found this behind one of the old archive shelves…" He placed a tablet covered in wrappings old on the table and began to reveal it.

"It shows something…Most interesting…" Carved into its surface was a strange series of three circles. They surrounded on another, the largest engulfing the smaller two. In the rings they created, the circles had number inscribed about them, date. "The rings shown here reveal a date…One year and two days from now…Or next year's Summer Carnival! While I don't think it is anything to be alarmed at, I find it strange that such a thing would exist in the first place."

The sage fell strangely silent. The appearance of such a stone wasn't a common occurrence, yet this rather odd sighting did perk some minds.

Each member around the table took their turn at looking at the piece of stone inspecting it closely. When it arrived at Link he spoke.

"Wait here…The tablet is broken!" Link pointed to the bottom of the stone tablet, under the circles. "Why is it broken? It seems like there is more writing when the rest of the tablet should be." There were some faint lines at the break of the stone.

Rauru rubbed his bald head. "Yes, about …I….I don't know why it's broken…I have yet to find the other piece."

Everyone in the room was deathly silent as they all stared at the piece of stone.

"So what's so important about this piece of stone huh?" Ruto, the sage of water blurted out. She waved off the thought of the stone being of any important immediately. "To me it's just a broken rock with writing on it showing a much of circles. It means nothing at this moment."

Link stood up, placed his hands on the table, and leaned forward. "Well right now that's all it is…Rauru, could you see if you can find the missing piece?"

The sage nodded in agreement.

"So as of now this meeting is over, I will call us back when Rauru finds the remaining piece of the tablet. It's better to be safe on such matters than sorry." Link stated, nodding to the rest of the group. "Right now it's nothing to be concerned about. We will treat it as such."

As the meeting ended everyone left the dark room for their assigned living quarters in Hyrule Castle. Each sage had a room while staying in Castle Town. Zelda silently took Link aside. "Link…" She murmured softly into his ear. "Where is Saria and our daughter, its past nightfall, they should have been back long ago." Zelda clasped her husband's hand. Link took his wife out onto the balcony and looked out over the town, light from fires lit up the streets still packed streets. "I'm sure they're…" His words trailed off as he saw a young Kokiri girl with green hair ride up to the castle on a ranch horse. The green haired girl was holding the Terra's royal cape.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed the story!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 3: The Ranch Boy**

_Kokiri Forest, a few minutes before nightfall_

Terra let out deep breath as she finished the last hauntingly beautiful notes of The Song of Healing. The Kokiri children began to clap wildly, and cheer for the Hylian princess, who humbly smiled, and bowed where she sat for her audience of children. The kids started to dance around attempting to sing the notes of the song just as Terra did had sang it; sadly most of them were off pitch or not even singing the correct song. Thus the forest children still were being, very much so, children.

Saria faintly smiled up at the Hylian girl who sat above her. "That's really a beautiful song." Saria chirped in reply, stashing her ocarina away in a bag in her belt. "Did your father say exactly where he learned it? He hadn't mentioned such a song to me before."

There was a brief pause of thought before the blonde Hylian replied. "Sadly no, I would've liked to meet the person who wrote it; it's by far my favorite piece to sing." Another brief but odd pause in her words. "It just…Makes me feel...Well…It makes me feel _whole_. It's like a new life swells up inside me whenever I sing it." Terra replied contently, look down to the green haired Kokiri sage with a wide yet somewhat thoughtful grin.

"That's splendid!" Saria replied slowly and with a nod. Her eyes briefly darted toward the swiftly darkening sky. "But hey, I think your dad wants us to get a move on. I think we may have stayed just a bit too long." She pointed up to the sky which was already going dark orange, showing signs of the fast approaching dusk. "Nightfall is on its way, Terra."

Terra looked up at the sky; the sun was already beginning to set, and sighed. "I suppose doing such would be wise. Come, let's go Saria." She got up in a rather unexcited manner, followed closely by her forest companion and friend…

* * *

_Outside the Kokiri Forest_

Terra led Saria across the gently swaying wooden bridge and began in the direction that would lead out of the forest. They walked side by side, talking, joking, and laughing much like they did when Terra was still just a young child. Saria began to speak, gabbing rather immaturely, dropping the façade of the wise sage she still was. "I wish I had parents, just to see what it was like, you know?" the Kokiri began to playfully skip around Terra with her hands behind her back, humming the familiar tune she always played on her ocarina, it was a popular song within the forest.

"Having parents…it's a _hassle_…" Terra responded coldly, eyes glancing up at the deep dark sky. "They always…" Terra's smiling expression changed into one of sadness and distrust as she trailed off with her words, shaking her head near the end, causing her hair to lightly fall about her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Saria questioned in her usual jolly voice, easily picking up on the change in Terra's voice. "What's possibly the matter…?"

Terra stopped walking as they reached the edge of the forest, it was almost nightfall and the sun was still just barely above the tree line. "My parents, they are hiding a great deal of information from me. I can feel it in their words when I question certain things. They are, aren't they Saria?" Terra brushed some hair out of her troubled eyes.

Saria stopped next to Terra. "I wouldn't say '_hiding_' things from you…" The forest girl replied, slowly with emphasis on the word. "But I guess they think it's best for you not to know about them. I'm sure they've told you about how Hyrule has never been the most peaceful of realms."

Terra looked down and rolled her eyes at the Kokiri. "I've heard that before, it's not like that isn't common knowledge, but I just wish to know. There are so many things I want to know about Hyrule's past, the adventures my Mother and Father took…All of that! I keeping hearing about this adventure my dad took in a faraway land, that kind of stuff, Saria, I want to know what's out there!"

"I'm sure they will tell you when you're ready." Saria grumbled, knowing exactly which adventure Terra was talking about.

"When _I'm_ ready? I'm _eighteen_ years old! I'm pretty sure I'm ready for just about anything!" Terra boasted proudly with a loud huff.

Saria let out a sigh, and mumbled swiftly beneath her breath. "_Maybe not to them_…" She shook her head once and turned back to her companion. "Come on; let's get a move on, it's almost dark." She began to walk again in the direction of Castle Town.

Terra couldn't help but accept the comment from the Kokiri child, and she sped up to catch up to Saria, continuing on the dirt path.

"I can't wait for the carnival! It's been so long since I was in town last." Saria chirped brightly, skipping playfully ahead of Terra a few meters. "Promise me you'll play some fun games with me, Terra!"

Terra laughed at the Kokiri child "I promise, Saria. Don't worry." She called out with a satisfied grin, thinking of the fun both used to have when Terra was a little kid at the same carnival.

Gazing up at the night sky; the thought crept into Terra's mind that they have indeed taken too long. The stars began to glimmer with a mystic silver glow, slowly coming out one by one to light the dark night. Now they were stuck with no light source except the stars and the full moon. She looked onto the horizon and noticed small amount of hazy yellow light peaking over the hilltops, coming from the market place still bustling with activity of preparing the summer carnival.

A soft wind blow over the hill, but the once crisp and lively air seemed stale and lifeless, not like the breezes Terra had come to know from living in Hyrule, something was off. Her gaze swept over the hilltops…Something was indeed very wrong…

Instantly, a dark silhouette slowly crept over the peak of the hill in front of them. It stopped on the summit, seeming to have noticed the two girls in the darkened landscape, and seemed to begin to move in their direction, disappearing on the black side of the hill.

"S-Saria, wait!" Terra shouted out, attempting to get a hold of the child. Saria came skipping back playfully.

"What's wrong Terra? You see a g-g-ghost?" The Kokiri joked, waving her hands out in front of her mocking the Hylian princess.

"Shh, W-we aren't alone out here. Something is out there with us…" Terra muttered a small amount of fear in her voice. She had never felt this type of unnerving sensation before. Her hand motioned toward the place where she had seen the figure.

Saria's smile left her playfully face, she began to look around, worried yet a bit skeptical. "I didn't see anyone. Are you sure you just aren't imaging things, Terra?"

Just then the faint sounds of feet hitting ground slowly became audible, slowly getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"Come…" Terra took a hold of Saria and held her tightly against her waist as they began to walk in direction in which they came, back into the forest. Terra knew if they could enter the boundary of protection of the Kokiri Forest they would be safe from whatever it was that had begun stalking them.

Saria didn't say a word, she simply held her breath with puffed cheeks. When Terra looked down, she could tell the Kokiri child was slightly afraid. Stopping only for a second Terra could hear the footsteps drawing closer; whatever was following them was clearly in a full sprint. The two girls paced quickened. "Hurry!" She whispered hastily down to her small Kokiri companion.

_Nothing…_

Terra stopped cold, feet sliding to a halt on the earthen path. She didn't hear the footsteps anymore. Saria continued on for a few meters ahead then stopped, leaving Terra's side. "Come on, Terra! We have to move!" the Kokiri pleaded with a beckoning motion with her hands.

"Wait…I don't hear anything anymore. Maybe it gave up?" Terra felt the same small stale breeze flow through her hair. Taking in a deep breath of the air she almost gagged. What color was in her tan skin faded in seconds. The once sweet air was rank with the smell of decomposing flesh and death. It was warm; the air was warm, almost hot, rank with the disgusting smell of carrion. A chill ran down her spine, and her hair stood on end. Terra could almost sense the pulse and radiating darkness behind her.

Saria stood trembling in the darkness looking not at Terra, but behind her, over the princess's shoulder...

Terra, now almost paralyzed with fear, pivoted her head to see her assailant.

What stood there was the same cloaked man from the Market she had accidentally ran into. It breathed heavily, yet didn't move, still emitting the rancid stench she smelled before. Terra now turned her entire body to face the figure and moved some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She couldn't see anything but the faint outline of the black cloak. She took a small step backward, the creature twitched, as if Terra had stepped on one of its nerves. "S-Saria…" Terra whispered through trembling lips. "I want you to run, you got that?" Behind her she heard the Kokiri whimper with agreement. "Go get help." Terra unhooked her hooded cape from her shoulders and tossed it behind her to Saria. "Show this to the people in Castle Town. Take it to my father. J-Just find someone. Anyone."

Saria began to take small steps away after grabbing the cloak, the creature didn't seem take notice or bother with the Kokiri child and still stood deathly still seemingly having it's gaze locked onto Terra. The princess spoke, trembling, "W-w-what do you want?" The thing moved its hand; razing it level to the ground it pointed its rotten fleshy fingers at Terra. A crimson liquid dripped from the rotten fingertip which pointed to her. Blood.

Terra gasped in fear, feeling like she wanted to vomit, she looked away, mouthing opening as she spilled her lunch into the soft dirt with a gross sound. Her stance shifted and faulted for a moment. Terra thought to herself, still recovering from her stomach's act of defiance. _"Me? What could it possibly want with me?"_

Lowering its rotten hand the creature began to take steps toward Terra. On instinct Terra took off at a dead sprint toward the forest tree line hoping to evade her pursuer. Saria took off in the other direction heading toward a group of trees and fences she has seen before, Lon Lon Ranch. Terra was running as fast as her feet would carry her even though her stomach and innards heaved. Having the wrong shoes for running she kicked off her dress slippers and continued on, barefoot.

She suddenly felt a large pain in the back of her head, like she was hit with a piece of an iron rod. Terra tumbled over onto the ground crying in pain and terror; she rolled onto her back and put her hands up against the spot where she felt the strike. She could feel the pulsing pain, and the faint dampness of the gush of hot blood. Looking up into the now spinning and blurred starry night sky she saw the cloaked man creep over her. The creature had orange eyes and skull like face, rotting green flesh still attached to it. The orange eyes brought back memories of the dream she had as a child. The thing brought its metal staff up and brought it down onto her soft gut. Terra let out a cry of agony, and rolled over onto her stomach. Using her bloodied hands she attempted to crawl away. Another strike from the metal staff, this time on the back of her head, drove the princess back into the ground and into unconsciousness…

* * *

_Lon Lon Ranch_

Alec awoke to a faint scream in the distance. Lifting his head out of the straw he glanced around the barn then out the window to the Hylian night sky. "Fantastic, I overslept…it's night time already." Noticing a bit of extra weight on his chest he looked down to see an orange colored kitten curled up on his belly, obliviously looking for warmth in the night. Picking up the tiny kitten in his hand he got up then set the kitten down in the warm spot in the straw where he once lay. Alec couldn't help but let a grin cross his face. He loved the ranch, and everything little thing on it. Alec walked happily outside into the crisp night air.

Glancing around the ranch he attempted to figure out where the yells came from. Dusting straw from his shaggy brown hair and off of his ranch clothing he set about to finish the jobs at the ranch before he checked in for the night.

Once again he heard a yell, now closer this time, getting Alec's full attention…

"What the…?" He murmured to himself. Looking down the path leading out of the ranch he saw a small girl with green hair running toward him holding a purple cloak.

"Mister, Mister!" the girl yelled erratically, hands flailing above her head. "Help! My friend, she's in danger!"

Alec ran to the Kokiri child. "Who?" He stopped for a moment. "What's going on?!" He wasn't exactly expecting to be woken up by a green haired Kokiri child looking for help.

The child nodded. "Me and my friend, we were in the forest for too long, a creature attacked her! Please help! I don't know what to do!" The young girl panted, placing her hands on her knees when she bent over to catch her breath.

Alec paced for a second, his face utterly frazzled and full of confusion. "Forest?" The small green haired girl nodded. Alec began to pace back and forth again finally stopping a few moments after. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "W-Where did you last see her?"

The girl replied with a pointed finger toward the forest. "That way, she was running that way."

Running into the barn Alec grabbed his brown horse and brought it outside to the Kokiri. "Here…Take this horse, ride to the castle, a-a-and get help…" He paused, thinking over his words and choices. "Er, I-I-I'll do what I can from here." Alec mumbled, not knowing what he was getting into. All he knew was he couldn't leave someone in trouble so close to his home. Alec picked up the girl and settled her on the large horse. "You know the way?"

The Kokiri child nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, Go!" He slapped the horse on the rear and off it went, galloping at full speed.

Watching as the horse took off to the castle Alec began to plan what he was going to do about the situation. He thought that rushing into this was a horrible idea. Running into the barn he picked up his own brown cloak and a large wooden pole, one for gathering hay. Exiting the barn he ran in the direction where the child had stated, not knowing what he was going to do…

* * *

_Somewhere on the edge of the forest_

Terra awoke a few long hours later, staring at a campfire with dirty three men sitting around it, like vultures around a rotting carcass. The rotten cloaked man was gone, nowhere in sight. She made an attempt to move but couldn't. Looking down she saw ropes, she was tied to a damp and mossy stump, hands, arms and legs bound together and her waist and torso bound to the stump. There was a piece of cloth tied tightly around her mouth to restrict her from creating any loud noises for someone to hear. All of her jewelry was missing from her earrings to her bracelets. All of it had been yanked from her hair and body. Terra's blonde hair hung loosely about her head, not long held together by the jewelry she one had worn. The three men began to speak, not noticing that the captive woman was awake.

"How long did he say we had to wait here?" One asked angrily, flailing his arms into the air in a frustrated manner. "I'm getting hungry and I forgot to bring something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Oh, will you just shut up about food already!" the second man replied, sounding fed up with the other. Tossing some dirt at his fellow man. "We're all hungry so shut up!"

Terra took a long look at them. They all look ragged and deranged, as if they haven't had a good bath for months. They all wore tattered cloths crudely patched and stitched in areas. Looking even closer she noticed each was covered in scars and that they were extremely skinny and under fed.

The third man spoke. "Once we finish this job, don't worry, we'll be swimming in food, gold…_And women_. This princess seemed of special interest to that skull face, so we must be getting a reward for watching her. We just need to wait till he gets back, trust me."

Terra could tell that the third man was the leader of the gang of criminals. At least she could only assume them to be such. She watched them for some time, attempting to stay quiet and wiggle out of her bindings, with no success. Her rustling started to make noise. Slowly she began to try harder and harder to get away. Time was against her.

"Hey! The girls awake!" The second man yelled, noticing Terra's movement "The runt's awake!" He began laughing hysterically.

One by one each of the men got up and went to Terra, who was still tied to the tree. They began to look her over in the fire light.

"Pretty little thing." The first man said. "How about we keep her?" He winked to the rest of them. "Shame to let such a b-e-a-utiful girl go to waste! I don't see why we can't have a wee bit of fun?" The man placed his index finger on Terra's waist and ran it down the side of her body. He stared at her lustfully an evil look in his eyes, and licked his chops.

"We could sell her!" The second said. He ran his fingers through Terra's hair. "The slave market pays well for royalty. They pay extra for pretty girls too. Double our money."

Terra attempted to scream and thrashed toward them to drive them away, but the cloth over her mouth prevented any sound from traveling far. She tried to wiggle away in vain from the group, but her binds prevented her.

"No!" the third yelled, pushing his friends back away from Terra. "She is for the skull face. We best not piss him off." He glared at his fellow criminals, waving them off. "He'll pay us, don't worry. Or we'll make him pay." The man pulled out a rusty blade and began to brandish it at his friends.

"You aren't going to get away with this, fiends!" Terra attempted to say through the cloth, but only mumbles came through.

The third man laughed. "What was that?" He put his face in front of Terra's. He pulled the cloth off of her mouth allowing her to speak.

Terra shrank away from the man's foul breath. "You aren't going to get away with this, my father will…" She coughed once. "…And brush your teeth."

"Your father will what?" the first criminal shouted. "We have you; he can't touch us while we have _you_. He won't dare have his little girl harmed!" He laughed once and jabbed at the chest of Terra's chest with his finger, walking back to sit by the fire.

"Yeah, He can't even find you anyway, no one can." The second stated as he followed his friend back to the fire. "No one knows where you are."

The third kneeled down in front of Terra. "Now, since I took that cloth off your mouth do us a favor and shut your trap! I won't think twice about putting it back on. If you don't…I'll let my boys over there have a little _fun_ with you. The skull face never said _what_ condition you needed to be in when he got back." He winked and took a hold of his knife, putting it on Terra's soft skin, dangerously close to Terra's face. "We wouldn't want daddy's girl to be harmed now will we." He gave an evil smirk. "You'll get what's coming to you, and so will we." He began to chuckle evilly. "But I wouldn't say what's planned for you is good!"

Terra couldn't help but let a tear drop from her eye. She was terrified about her situation, anyone would be. _"I hope Saria got help…"_ She thought to herself as she attempted to relax herself against the tree, letting the bindings take most of her wait. She could feel the ropes on her hands and ankles beginning to dig into her soft skin. Slowly more tears began to form, defeated.

The third man laughed manically at the small princess of Hyrule. "Aww, look, the little runt is sad." He began to walk away, throwing his fist into the air in victory. "Oh well!" He laid down against a fallen tree closing his eyes.

Terra sat, sobbing quietly to herself, letting her body settle against the cold dirt. She couldn't help but think that she was alone. Her only hope was Saria, the hope that Saria found someone to help her…

* * *

Alec darted into the forest, pushing through bushes and narrowly missing run-ins with trees. He skidded to a halt, to take note of his surroundings. Silence filled the dark forest. He held the wooden pole tightly enough that his knuckles began to turn white. Concentrating he listened in the silence for anything unordinary. Alec took a knee and rested for only a few moments.

The scent of smoke filled Alec's nostrils. "A c-campfire!" he mumbled quietly to himself. Judging in the general direction of the smoke he slowly began to creep, crouched. After a short while he saw an orange light coming from a small clearing. Moving closer he took cover behind a bush and looked out in the grassy area which was illuminated by a soft orange light.

He pulled the hood up over his head to help hide him in the dark woods. Alec looked out onto the orange-lit clearing. Two skinny and dirty men sat by a campfire arguing, another was sleeping a few meters away against a fallen tree. Then he saw the girl. She was bound against a tree, her hands and ankles bound tightly, while around her waist was a rope holding her against the tree. The girl was, slouched over; her tears glimmered in the orange firelight. The girl wore strange cloths to him, not something he would think a woman out here in the field should be wearing.

Alec kneeled down peeking through the bushes. He looked down at his simple weapon. "What I wouldn't do for a real sword." Alec thought to himself and shook his head. He didn't even know how to handle an actual blade. Taking a gulp of courage he darted from the bushes, heading for the sleeping man who was sleeping against a log.

Alec sprinted to the sleeping man. Lifting his pole up into the air, he brought it down with all of his might. The third man awoke suddenly, he eyes snapping open. The wooden pole struck the man on the head before he could get up. The pole cracked and splintered, a half of the pole went flying into the brush. The man let out a yell of pain, before going unconscious a torrent of red liquid emerged from the man's head where Alec had split it open.

Terra awoke to a scream of pain. She saw the third man laying oddly against the dirt, a cloaked figure standing over him. It reminded her for a second of the orange eyed beast, but this figure was smaller, human, and didn't have the signature glowing eyes. Her tears quickly dried up as she watched the figures head pivot to her. The hood fell off, revealing a boy, her age, with shaggy brown hair. The boy was wide eyed, in shock of what action he just committed against a fellow human. The two figures on sitting against the campfire stared at the figure, surprised and shocked.

"What in the…?" One said as he looked to the other.

"It's a kid…" the second stated simply and bluntly.

Looking at each other they smirked evilly. Both got up and began to charge the boy.

"Watch Out!" Terra yelled, her thrashing against her bindings became renewed.

Alec noticed the two other men charging him. He took a side step as they got close. Alec slammed the blunt end of what was left of his pole into one of the men's bellies. The other grabbed Alec by the arm and threw him against the ground, and began to punch wildly at the boy. Alec received a powerful punch to the gut, dropping what was left of the wooden pole, before rolling over, out of the man's grasp. It felt like all the air had left his body, but his adrenaline was pumping. He stood up again with clinched fists to face the criminals.

Both criminals once again got together. "Damn, that kid hits hard!" one said rubbing the area of his stomach where Alec hit him with the pole. "Well…" the other said. "Let's just cut him up, then we'll take care of the girl, she's the one who got his attention."

Terra fidgeted, watching the brawl, and once again attempted to get out of her rope binds.

Alec stood between the two criminals and the girl. He frantically watched as one pulled out a rusted blade, and began to charge once again, followed closely by his companion. Alec attempted to dodge the knife but took a slash to his upper right arm in the process. Dark red blood began to swell from the wound, slowly dripping down Alec's arm. He lost his balance and then was caught in the holds of the other man, who grabbed him tightly behind his back.

"Hurry up! Stick him! Spill this dopes guts all over the ground!" The man holding Alec shouted.

"With pleasure…" the other replied as he slowly crept toward Alec.

Terra watched in horror as the boy struggled in vain against the man's grip. It was obvious this young man was no soldier. She trashed about wildly, attempting to free herself once again.

When the man with the knife got into range Alec jumped off the ground using the man holding him as a support and kicked the other square in the face. His move was sloppy, but it got the job done.

Red mist sprayed into the air as blood began to ooze from the criminals cracked nose, and he began to stumble back. The man holding Alec released him and jumped over to his friend.

"Screw this…" The bleeding criminal growled. "I'm out of here!" He took off into the bushes holding his hand against his forehead, dropping his knife behind him.

The second criminal looked at the knife his partner left and picked it up. He ran at Alec and slashed widely missing by a good margin. Alec stumbled over and picked up the other half of his broken wood pole. The criminal charged again and stabbed his knife in Alec's brown cloak and then stumbled over the Hylian boy, getting entangled and punching widely. In a desperate attempt to rid himself of his attacker Alec stabbed the sharp broken end of the pole into his attacker's stomach. Alec could feel as his weapon entered the man's gut. Rolling off of Alec the man dropped his blade and took off stumbling into the woods, leaving droplets of crimson blood trailing behind him.

It was finished…

Terra took a sigh of relief when the fight was over. She was saved, saved by an unknown boy. The boy picked up the knife and ran over to her, beginning to cut Terra binds. As the ropes were released Terra launched herself at the boy, tightly wrapping her arms around him.

"A-Are you ok?" The boy stammered, still in shock of the fight. His chest rose and fell rapidly. "Are you h-h-hurt?"

"No…No I'm fine. I was not harmed by them." She tightened her grip around the young man.

"U-Uh…Here take this." Alec said nervously, taking his large cloak off he wrapped it around Terra who was shivering from all the excitement. He looked at Terra and smiled, urging her to take it.

Terra took the cloak and pulled it tightly around herself. "Thank you…Thank you so much…" She began to break down into tears. Closing her eyes she placed her head against Alec's shoulder.

Alec, surprised by the girl took his arm around her rubbing her back to calm her down. "Er, right…You're safe now, d-don't worry."

"Still...T-Thank you…" Terra said through the sobs.

Alec moved Terra closer to the fire to warm her. They sat for a while, letting the shock wear off of what just occurred.

After regaining some of her composure and wiping her blonde bangs out of her eyes Terra asked. "What's your name?"

"A-Alec, My name is Alec." He replied simply, managing a faint but rather unrehearsed grin.

"Thank you Alec…For saving my life. I'm in your debt. My name is Terra." Terra replied humbly, but yet with thankfulness. Terra smiled. Noticing the cut on Alec's arm she moved in closer to get a better look.

She ripped off a piece of her white dress and moved in closer to the boy.

"I-it's fine…" Alec mumbled pulling away, attempting to act tough even though there was a large wound on his arm and blood still poured from it. He was still as stubborn as ever.

"No please, I insist."

Terra took a hold of Alec's arm, and began to wrap the piece of cloth around the wound, pulling it tight.

Alec could feel the girl's soft hands against his arm. He couldn't help but see that her hands were cakes in dried blood.

Letting go Terra nodded. "There, that should hold until we make it back to Castle Town." She took a step back and tilted her head at Alec. "I haven't seen you the town, where are you from, Alec?"

"The ranch, I work at Lon Lon Ranch…I-I'm Malon's son, if you know her." Alec replied as he set himself next to the fire, looking at Terra. "Your name…It's familiar…" he mumbled. And in an instant it hit him. Terra was the name of Hyrule's princess; he had just saved Princess Terra. His face turned deep red with nervousness, shame, and embarrassment.

Both seemed to stare at each other's eyes for an unknown amount of time. Not knowing what to say or what to do.

Alec was the first to notice and quickly looked away and bowed his head. "Sorry…You're Highness" He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair ashamed of his manners in front of royalty.

Terra also looked away, she began to blush. "No, It's my fault, Alec…" She replied silently.

Looking back up with a smile he noticed a small movement in the brush behind Terra. The movement caught Terra's attention also. Both looked into the darkness of the forest wondering what was just beyond the tree line.

A cloaked figure emerged holding metal rod. Its orange eyes glared at the two sitting by the campfire. It slowly made its way out into the clearing not taking its hateful gaze off of the pair.

Terra shrank away and moved behind Alec who stood up and took a sloppy defensive position in front of the woman. Terra whispered into Alec's ear. "That's him…that's what attacked me."

Alec could sense the sheer terror in his new friend's voice.

The figure stopped suddenly. Its head twisted with a crack to look into the darkness and then back at the two, seeming to take interest in Alec who was defending the princess.

"You…Will…Burn…Boy…" It hissed, as it sprinted at Alec metal rod held high. Its feet barely seemed to touch the ground.

Alec ran forward and ran into the creature's waist knocking it backward. He could feel the metal rod brought down onto his spine, he cringed in pain, and this thing hit much harder than the lackeys he fought earlier. Alec backed up and raised his fists again to face the beast.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" The cloaked creature laughed manically at Alec. "You foolish boy…How dare you come between me and that girl, now your fate will be the same as hers."

The creature once again brought up his metal staff, spinning it around with great speed; it slammed its weapon in the side of Alec head with a 'crack' and sent him spinning through the air like a rag doll. A deep gash emerged on his skull. The ranch boy collided with the ground and skidded to a halt in a dusty heap.

Alec flopped himself onto his back, completely dazed.

The princess seemed too paralyzed with fear to move and sat on the ground watching the horrific scene in front of her.

The beast tapped his weapon against the ground. Three dirty blades grew from the other end; a coat of dried red blood was smeared against the steel. He flipped his weapon over and brought it above his head, preparing to bring the points of his weapon down onto Alec.

Sounds of sprinting horses came from the darkness of the woods.

Suddenly the creature twitched and look to the princess. "Next time girl!" It hissed angrily and sprinted off into the forest, vanishing in the darkness. It left Alec on the ground, mostly alive.

There was the sound of galloping horses. From the brushes Link emerged, sword drawn and followed closely by a group of Hylian Knights in full armor. They began to circle the clearing. Some dismounted and grabbed a hold of the unconscious man lying next to the fallen tree.

Link dismounted and ran to his daughter. Terra was still sitting on the ground, and seemed to snap out of her fear as her father arrived to the area.

"You're not hurt! Thank the Goddesses!" Link stated, holding his daughter tightly. "Next time come home when I tell you!"

"I will…I will…I'm so sorry father, I'm sorry!" Terra whimpered as she began to break down into tears again. She buried her head into her father's shoulder.

A group of knight's began to circle the dazed Alec, who was attempting to stand. The knights began drawing their swords. Alec stumbled back onto the ground sending a puff of dust into the air. Red blood ran down the side of his face.

Link looked up from his daughter. "Who are you? Why are you here with my daughter?" He demanded, pointing his blade at the boy.

Alec began to open his mouth but was interrupted by Terra. "His name is Alec, He saved me. Knight's, please, lower your weapons."

One by one each knight lowered his weapon and backed away from Alec. They still seemed wary of this young man.

"Alec? Malon's son?" Link said surprised, eyes lightening up. "You saved her?"

Alec nodded humbly, remaining silent and rocking back and forth from the blow he received to his head. There was a chance he had no idea what was going on around him.

Link smirked. "Well it looks like I've met you earlier than I thought." He let go of his daughter and walked over to the dazed ranch boy. Link kneeled down to inspect the wound. "Knights! Get this young man to the castle!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Please drop a review. This chapter when through a few more changes.**

**Also, if you liked this, check out my other stuff, it's a lot better I promise!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 4: Alec's Awakening**

Alec rolled over in the soft castle bed. His brown hair laid spread about the white pillow from his face digging itself into its feathery softness. Rays of golden summer sunlight traveled through the open balcony doors, falling onto the bed in which the ranch boy lay. The light reflected off the pearly white sheets and onto the stone walls, filling the castle room with a bright ambience. Alec made no sound; he simply lay sprawled out, tucked tightly under the warm blankets.

The sound of the large wooden door closing caused Alec's eyes to flutter open. Yawning, the young man sat himself up in the large soft bed. He stretched the morning stiffness out of his limbs, reaching his arms and legs out from his body. Looking around the room the ranch boy at first seemed surprised on where he was, dumbfounded that he found himself in such a place. He sat in a large wooden framed bed with a feathery soft mattress and white sheets. It had been the softest bed Alec had ever been in. Light shown through the open balcony doors, and a cool morning breeze flowed gently into the room. The blue curtains moved like waves in the wind. Scents traveled on the air of the Hylian countryside filling Alec's nose, awakening him even more.

Timidly getting up out of the comfortable bed, Alec stretched his arms above his head once again. His eyes darted nervously about the room. Alec had no idea how he had ended up I such a place…Looking over his body he noticed that all the wounds he had received the previous night had disappeared, each was completely gone from his body. The headache from the massive blow to the skull was gone entirely. Rubbing his head he attempted to remember what had happen last night when he returned to the castle. Few details came back to him.

From what he could piece together form his scattered thoughts and memories Alec knew that he was taken to Hyrule Castle for treatment of his injuries. He remembered being separated from Link and Princess Terra and taken to the room where he stood now. They made him drink an odd and fowl tasting red liquid, and after that…nothing…just blackness and an odd taste in his mouth…

Looking over to the dark colored wooden dresser that sat in the front of the room next to the door he saw a silver tray with an assortment of food placed about it. Underneath the silver tray he saw a bundle of dark colored clothes, a newly tailored set of a black shirt and deep grey pants, freshly cleaned, pressed, and folded. On the ground in front of the tray was a pair of black boots. Walking over across the smooth stone floor to the platter of fresh bread, cheese, and fruits he noticed a small noted written on tan paper, folded very neatly, and placed at the top of the mound of breakfast. Moving the note aside momentarily he swiftly picked up a bright juicy red apple. Holding it in his hands he lifted it into the bright sunlight coming in from the outside. The fruit gleamed like a ruby, making it look even more delectable. A soft dampness of the air caused Alec to turn around. In the back of the room was another smaller room. Inside was a metal bathtub, white steam rolled over its edges. This morning was full of things he had never experienced before.

Setting the ruby red apple down Alec picked up the folded note. It read…

_Eat up, take a bath, and get dressed in these clothes, Alec, someone wishes to speak to you in the grand hall of the castle. I'm sure you can find your way on your own. We will be waiting..._

_Take your time, Mr. Hero…_

_~ Impa _

Alec set the note back down on the wooden dresser. The words "Mr. Hero" were stressed and bolded. It was either to strike a point, or to mock him…

"Mr. Hero?" He murmured as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. His hand began to tremble.

Once again he looked at the apple and then back at the metal bathtub with its warm water. At first, Alec wasn't sure whether to take a bite. It was from the kitchen of royalty, clearly far above Alec's social status. Finally, and with a gulp of courage, Alec moved the fruit up to his mouth he took a large bite, filling his mouth with the tart meat of the fruit. He didn't know what awaited him in the grand hall. But even so…Alec faintly smiled…

* * *

Alec tightened the last leather tie on his new black shirt. Turning to a large mirror next to the dresser he modeled himself, never before had he had such a clean set of clothes. He turned himself around admiring the clean and fitting shirt and pants he had on. On the side of the collars of the shirt there was a small sewn in symbol of the golden Triforce, the only part of the clothing that wasn't dark in color. Alec's dark grey pants fit around his waist; they were similar to ones he had worn before. Turning back slightly he pulled at his collar loosening the leather tie, it felt more comfortable that way. Pulling on and tightening the black boots he modeled for himself once again. Nodding, satisfied with the way he looked, he opened the large wooden door and stepped out into the hallway of Hyrule Castle. Alec desperately hoped that in these new garments he would be suitable for whatever or whoever was waiting for him…

Closing the door softly behind him he looked both left and right. The corridor was almost identical on both sides, guest rooms, just like his. He wasn't sure which way was the grand hall, so taking a leap of faith Alec turned to his left and began to walk. His paced was brisk. Always in his mind he ran through the idea of being late for whoever was waiting.

"This place is huge!" Alec murmured silently to himself, as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair. He flicked away the moister with a motion of the hand. Coming to a corner he turned right, hoping it was the right direction to the grand hall.

_THUD!_

The ranch boy fell backward onto the smooth floor as he felt himself impact what seemed like a warm yet fleshy stone wall. He closed his eyes as he fell, opening them only to look at an extremely large brown goron standing in front of him, its gaze staring intently at the young boy. This one was larger than any he had seen before. The goron had large tan bread and dark brown eyes….slowly…a warm grin came across the goron's face.

"Good to see you, lad!" Its voice boomed throughout the hallway, the smile turning into a large beaming grin.

"Huh…W-What?" Alec responded frantically, still dazed from the impact into the goron. It's voice slammed into his chest, causing the frazzled young man to shake briefly.

"Ha-Ha, you are the talk of the town boy!" It boomed once again. It moved one of its large hands onto Alec's shoulder, gripping it tightly. And with one swift motion it picked Alec up by his shoulders and placed him on his two feet with ease. The strength of the goron was immense.

"W-Wait…I'm…what?" The ranch boy responded, obviously very confused by the situation. That didn't sound like him. What in the name of the goddesses was going on?

The goron smirked at the young lad and folded its arms across its chest. "Alec, my name is Darunia, chief of the gorons and Sage of Fire." It rubbed its knuckles against its chest and chuckles lowly. "Perhaps you've heard of me."

Alec snapped back to reality at the words 'Sage of Fire'. Instinctively he began to bow at the goron, attempting to show as much respect as he could. Even Alec's bows were sloppy. "I'm s-so sorry, Sage; forgive me for bumping into you!" Alec trembled, words slipping sloppily out of his mouth.

Darunia held out his hand and stopped Alec's bow. "No need for that, Alec." The goron pulled his hand back and nodded. "No need to bow to me."

Regaining his composure Alec began to smile. Darunia's words seemed to ease his nerves slightly, very slightly, probably in the slightest term one could use when they said slightly. "Y-You know my name?" Alec stuttered. His eyes locked on the imposing form of the goron chief.

Nodding the goron sage responded. "Indeed I do, Alec. Link mentioned to me of your deeds last night defending the young lady Terra. Mighty fine heroics for a ranch boy like you with no formal training. Although, from what I've heard you could use some work." Darunia ended his flattery with a small chuckle.

"U-Uh…Yeah…I guess." Alec mumbled, not sure what to say. He ran his hand through his hair once again sheepishly.

"Alas, you are the talk of all of Castle Town! Words travel fast around here, Mr. Hero!" Darunia laughed, the vibrations of his voice echoed down the stone hallway. The sound made decorations on the wall tremble.

"I am?" Alec questioned raising an eyebrow. He still wasn't sure whether he liked the idea of being a hero in such a way.

"Like I said lad, word of your heroics defending the princess last night spread like a wild fire!"

Alec's mind snapped back to Terra. "Terra, i-is she alright?" He blurted, interrupting Darunia's speech on how everyone was blabbing about him.

Darunia raised an eyebrow. "Of course she is, thanks to you!" The goron started to laugh once again, placing his hands on his belly. "The look on your face, do not fret."

The ranch boy breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't remember much after the return to the castle, especially about the princess. At least he did_ something _useful.

"But lad, I'm afraid I must cut our conversation short. Link and Queen Zelda are waiting for you in the grand hall. I must not keep you from them; they have a special _surprise_ waiting for you. And I'm sure your mother would love to see you as well, she's around the Castle somewhere."

"Oh, r-r-right!" Alec's mind flashed back to the note back in the guest room. He turned and looked down both directions of the long stone corridor. "Er, which way is it?" he asked with a point of his finger, somewhat ashamed of not knowing his way about the castle.

Darunia grinned warmly and stepped aside. "Straight down the hallway, large wooden doors, you can't miss it!"

Alec gave the goron a nodded and began to step away in the direction in which he was told.

"…And boy!" Darunia called out, grabbing Alec's attention. "I hope we can get to know each other more in the future, I know I'll be seeing you around the castle!" The goron gave a hinting wink at the lad. Darunia turned around and began in his own direction through Hyrule Castle.

Nodding with a smile Alec hurriedly turned around again. Something about the last thing the goron said to him seemed a bit off. _"What did he mean by he'll see me around the castle?"_ He thought to himself as he walked down the large stone hallway…

* * *

Soon he came to the large door which Darunia was talking about. Placing both hands on the wood Alec pushed it open. The hinges turned with ease and didn't squeal, obviously well-oiled and taken care of. The boy stepped into an enormous white stone room. Large stone columns stood in rows holding up the great ceiling. On the far end were two large marble thrones and the walls and ceiling were adorned with colorful banners and tapestries. This place seemed to take Alec's breath right out of his lungs. All of it was so new to him.

Around the closest column to the thrones stood a group of people, an old woman with white hair wearing a purple dress was talking to some number of attendants. Next to the old woman was a couple, a tall man wearing green with sandy blonde hair, the man Alec had seen the night before, Link. And holding onto Link's hand tightly was a slightly shorter blond woman, the queen, Zelda.

"Ah!" The old woman shouted, noticing Alec timidly enter the grand hall. "There he is!"

The groups gaze shifted over to the ranch boy who had entered the room. Walking swiftly over to him the old woman grabbed Alec by the arm and began to drag him over to the other two and the attendants. Alec's feet seemingly took a moment to realize the body they were attached to was moving.

"No need to be shy, Alec. Link and Zelda are dying to meet you when you're actually conscious!" The woman babbled happily, continuing to drag Alec across the grand hall.

Swiftly she pushed him in front the couple of Link and Zelda. Alec stumbled, barely able to keep himself standing. For moments they simply stared at each other. Link and Zelda smiling at Alec, who only gave a blank and surprised stare in reply. Alec's mouth hung slightly open, unable to utter any words. The ranch boy was obviously stunned that he was standing in front of the Queen and Link. In his mind he wanted to say something, but his vocal chords didn't move, frozen with fright.

Zelda finally broke the silence. "You must be Alec?" Her smooth voice said. A caring smile crossed the queen's face.

Alec nodded slightly and swiftly, his vocal chords still frozen.

"Your mother has told me much about you! I'm glad I'm finally able to see what you've become." Zelda cooed in an almost mother like tone. "Oh, I remember when you were still such a small boy, the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Snapping out of his trance Alec finally responded. "Wait…You know my mother? Y-You knew me?" His words tumbled out of his mouth like a landslide.

Link chuckled slightly and playfully nudged at his wife.

Zelda giggled happily. "Well of course! Malon and I actually go back a long time, to when we were only small children!"

"A-and you knew me?" the ranch boy stuttered.

Zelda closed her eyes and smiled, the memories filling her mind. "Oh yes, I can't say I've seen you around…It's been a good many years…And boy have you grown into such a _handsome_ and strong young man."

Alec turned red and attempted to speak, his voice became frozen once again.

Link and Zelda simply replied with wide smile. "Oh forgive us…This is Impa. My daughter's and our attendant, I've also known her since I was a small child."

Impa motioned with her head to the attendants who were standing silently behind the group. Instantly they converged onto the young man like vultures. Using measuring string and other tools they began to take notes on Alec's body form. They looked Alec over like a bird inspecting its prey, taking in every single little detail. On small pieces of parchment they scribbled down small numbers and notes. Surprised by the attendant's sudden appearance next to him Alec almost shouted.

"W-what's going on?" He blurted, not sure what to make of the situation. Alec looked desperately to Impa for answers.

She grinned at Alec and continued to take notes herself.

As soon as they began, moments later the attendants took off in another direction, their notes on Alec's body in hand. Passing by the fleeing attendants another came running up to the group, and holding something very long and wrapped in royal purple cloth. The man stopped right behind Link and held it out with bone straight arms.

"Oh, you'll see Alec…" Impa cackled, she turned to walk out, still scribbling notes on her parchment.

Link grabbed the huge package that the newly arrived attendant was holding and turned, stepping forward to Alec holding the package out in front of him. "Alec, I'm eternally grateful for what you did for my family last night. Your actions echoed that of heroes, not only did you take on numerous foes single handedly, but you did it without worry for your own safety…"

Alec could feel his muscles tense up as Link spoke about his actions. He was left speechless. How such a hero as Link could be speaking to him in such a flattering way. Alec felt nowhere near worthy of such praise and he didn't really feel very heroic there in the end…

"…and for your courage I want to give you a gift and an offer."

The ranch boy stood motionless in the grand hall of Hyrule Castle, his eyes locked upon the package that Link was holding.

Zelda stood behind Link, her hands folded politely in front of her. In her face was a look of happiness but yet had a serious tone. Her golden blonde hair slowly moved in the breeze that floated through the large room.

"…You saved my daughter, my family, the blood of _the_ royal family, and for that my wife, myself, and all of Hyrule are eternally grateful for your actions of selflessness. You have shined a great light upon your family. Alec step forward please." Link stated, attempting to keep back some sort of emotion.

Without hesitation Alec took a step forward. His face was still frozen, plastered with utter confusion.

Link placed his hand on the large package and pulled on a small blue string that held the cloth to the contents. As the string fell away so did the cloth…

A sword…Link was holding out a shining blade to Alec. The weapon had a decorative black two-handed handle with a yellow gem encrusted right below the shining blade. A black falcon was the decoration for the hilt, its wings spread wide as protection to the hands, yet they still hugged the bottom of the blade. The hilts design was based off the handle of the Master Sword. The yellow jewel gleamed as the sunlight struck the metal. Alec switched his eyes to the long shining steel that was the blade. It was freshly polished and the suns light reflected off of it like a smooth mirror. Sitting below the blade was a sheath; it was just as dark as the blades dark handle.

"This sword, it was your fathers." Link said softly, closing his eyes in remembrance of some earlier time. "He would have wanted you to have it."

Alec shook his head, stunned by the offering that Link was holding out in front of him. It was his father's Hylian Knight Sword.

Lifting both his hands Alec reached out slowly. It was as if something other-worldly took over his body. He ran his fingers across the swords smooth surface. Putting both of his hands around the handle Alec lifted the mighty blade out of Link's hands. It was surprisingly light; it almost felt natural to be in Alec's fingers. Lifting the blade into the air he let the sun reflect of the silver like surface of the cutting edge, rays of light shot across the grand hall. Holding it for countless moments Alec felt the weight of the two handed sword, it was astonishing that such a large blade could be held so easily by someone who had never even held a sword before.

"It…It's so light!" Alec mumbled in surprise as he switched the blade from hand from hand. For a two handed blade, the weight was something to be marveled at.

Link nodded. "Your father forged this blade with Darunia the Sage of Fire. Together they forged this masterful cutting edge. It was forged in Death Mountain Crater out of the purest of metals. Very few blades exist that had been crafted with such skill."

Nodding while Link was talking Alec continued to run his eyes up and down the simmering blade.

"Alec…" Link continued "…I give you this sword on a condition. If you accept it, you will become a Knight of Hyrule, a protector of the Royal Family, like your father."

Alec's eyes dart to swiftly Link. He almost didn't understand what was just said to him.

"Keep in mind Alec…" Link continued once again "…If you choose this path it will change your life forever. Choose wisely, there is no turning back after this."

Alec slowly picked up the black sheath, still holding the light two-handed sword with his other hand. The ranch boy examined the sheath. On the black surface was a decoration of small golden vines, almost unable to be seen without closer examination by the weapon's holder.

"Alec, do you accept this offer?"

With one swift motion Alec slid the shining blade into the dark colored sheath. The light that once reflected of the shimmering metal suddenly vanished and the grand hall of Hyrule Castle seemed a bit darker.

Long moments passed without a word being said. Alec seemed to be thinking over his options in his mind…Looking up from his sheathed blade Alec turned to Link with a stern and determined face.

"I-I do."

Malon slowly walked into the grand hall of Hyrule Castle. She was accompanied by an older Knight who followed her closely. The ranch owner turned and saw a group of people gathered around one of the great standing columns that held the ceiling. One of them was Alec, her son. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was grasped tightly in his hand…A sword with a black falcon hilt…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, so in place of the last chapter's rather dull note, I'll give you guys something more here. There wasn't much I could change or add her for reasons what will become obvious later on. In addition, I really didn't feel like going through and adding a great amount of detail to this chapter because I'm more focused on the more important sections of the coming chapters to really worry about polishing up this one when there are no important changes.**

**So, with all that said, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with this re-mastered version so far. I know this isn't the greatest read ever. But it was the first story I ever completed. I'll do my best to polish this up as best I can so it's ever better than before.**

**Thank you guys so much. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what ya'll have to say.**

**Also, please check out my other stories! **

**Thanks again,**

_**MrWatch**_

_**P.S – Feel free to PM me if you ever have any questions or just wish to strike up a conversation. I love to meet new people. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**The Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 5: Family and Time**

The group standing next to the stone column in the castle main hall turned when they heard the loud _gasp_ coming from behind them. Alec turned around swiftly, still holding the Black Falcon sword still firmly in his hand. Locking eyes with his mother, the young man's facial expression turned from one of happiness and duty to one of surprise, shock, and shame. He neglected to think of what his mother would do and think if he was to become a Knight of Hyrule. She would be left alone.

Link cleared his throat; he too looking at Malon's shocked expression from across the room. "I guess you should break the news to her." The hero of time murmured, attempting to break the tense situation.

His reply was responded to by a playful elbow trust to the ribs from his wife, Zelda. "Come Alec…We'll tell her together, I'm sure I can help explain. Being a mother, I have a feeling I know what this might feel like." The queen let go of Link's large hand and moved it to Alec's shoulder, a signal for the ranch boy to move forward.

Taking in a gulp of courage Alec fastened the sword over his shoulder and onto his back, bringing the metal buckles together with a metallic _click_. It was the first time he had a sword strapped onto his body, even though this particular blade was lighter in weight than its size might suggest, Alec still had to adjust. Encouraged by Zelda's soft and commanding touch, Alec began to step forward, albeit timidly, toward his mother.

Malon had propped herself up against the knight who had accompanied her into the castle hall. Her chest was heaving in fright. The knight was slightly taller than Alec, standing before him in a lighter suit of Hylian armor, the kind that the knights wore on a usual basis instead of walking around in full shining battle gear. Attached to this man's back was a blue hilted sword that mimicked Alec's, two-handed and with the design of a falcon fastened to the hilt. They were nearly identical save for the color.

Slowly the two approached the newcomers. Alec was slightly resistant to talk to his mother about his decision to become a Knight of Hyrule. Zelda grinned, sensing Alec's inner feelings by his resistant posture as he walked toward his mother. Yet, in no time the two groups met by the large wooden door in which Malon and the Knight had entered.

Alec stopped in front of Malon, his voice once again frozen like ice, not able to muster the words to explain to his mother his actions.

"A-A-Alec!" Malon whispered erratically, almost leaping from the knight's side and latching on to her only son. Small tear's flowed from the ranch owner's eyes as she held tightly to her only child and only remaining family member.

Wrapping his arms around his mother Alec attempted to calm her down, still unable to think of any words to say. The boy buried his face into his mother's shoulder in another try to calm the emotional woman. Alec himself had to fight back tears. Having all this news thrust upon someone at a single time must've been nerve wracking.

Malon's hand slowly rose and touched the shining black metal hilt of the sword Alec had just received from the Royal Family, her hand running over the familiar surface. "You look so much like your father right now." She whispered softly into his ear, her voice sounding weak from all the emotion. Although her response was slow, Malon did give a reply. "I-I'm so glad you're ok...I heard what happened last night!" Her hand switched from the sword to the back of Alec's head, gripping his dark brown hair tightly.

"I'm fine m-m-mom…I'm fine." The boy whispered back, still attempting to calm down his mother while keeping his own emotions in check.

Moving her head back away from her child Malon's red and flustered face looked directly into her son's eyes. Slowly she unwrapped her arms, and took a step back, wiping some tears away as she did. Her eyes quickly darted back and forth between her boy and the black hilted sword which rested securely on his back. She knew what was about to be said.

"Mom…Listen I…" Alec began but was cut off when Malon raised her hand in front of his mouth, silencing the boy before he could finish what he wanted to say.

"I know…I know you want to become a knight. I-I heard you just now…" Malon stated slowly a bit of distress still evident in her voice.

"But…But how did you know?!" Alec stammered, somewhat surprised by his mother insight.

"I was talking to your…" Malon stopped, paused, and restarted her explanation "…you have too much of your _father_ in you…I knew that since the day you were born, I knew it all the time you were growing up." The ranch owner spoke again, a bit more emotion coming into her voice. "I tried to keep you at the ranch, I wanted you to stay with me…But I knew, deep down, that you would have to leave one day. Everyone has their own path and d I guess this is yours…Just like your father's…Everyone has to grow up sometime, this is your time, Alec…"

"Mom…I…" Alec's muttered, but was soon swiftly cut off once again when Malon continued her speech. His mother's words were weighing heavily on his own heart.

"…I knew one day that you would start off on your own path…your own life…But I guess, like all mothers, they have to let their child go." Malon murmured and she stepped forward and hugged Alec tightly. "…If this is what you want, I'm not going to stop you."

Alec tightened his grip on his mother. "T-Thank you…" He whispered, almost on the verge of tears. "…And I'll never be too far away. _Whenever you need me…I'll be there_."

A soft hand grabbed a hold of Malon's shoulder, the queen's, Zelda's. She stared between the two loving family members, waiting for them to cease their warm loving embrace. Malon was the first to back away from Alec. The room fell into a small silence; no one said a word but just stared at the two.

Zelda spoke up, breaking harsh silence. "Here…" She gave a slight soft tug on Malon's tender shoulder. "…Let's go Malon, We can talk to Alec a bit more later…After all, you have the entire carnival to spend together…Link and I would love to talk to you a bit more about everything. You know Alec will never be far from you. He is only at the castle after all…I also think someone _else_ would like to have a word with Alec."

The blonde queen began to take Malon away toward the other group of people across the grand hall. She turned and gave Alec a comforting warm smile, helping to release some of the pressure the young knight was under. The queen finished smiling and flicked her head slightly, giving the signal for Alec to turn back around and face someone new.

Alec turned his head back around, his shaggy brown hair changing positions as if it was being blown by wind. In front of the new warrior stood the knight he had watched his mother enter the room with. The man stood with his arms at his waist, resting upon his brown belt. An almost imposing figure the man looked down at Alec with a smirk and a continuous nod.

Besides his brown belt the man wore a black set of clothing under his armor, much like the clothing Alec himself was presently wearing. But on top of that he wore a shining ring mail armor shirt, nearly silver looking, which was covered by a large blue tunic with the symbol of the Hylian Knights sewed into the tough durable fabric. Resting on his shoulders were two glimmering spaulders, serving as light upper arm protection. Finally the knight wore an identical set of boot to the one's Alec himself wore. This man was clearly one of the veteran Knights of Hyrule's court.

"You're Alec?" The knight said, with a loud commanding tone. There was a strange warmth to the man's voice. The knight's voice sent shivers down Alec's spine, but yet sounded somewhat oddly familiar. He continued to watch Alec for a response.

Alec cleared his throat, wanting to speak clearly to his new superior. "Y-Yes sir." The ranch boy stuttered, attempting to sound as stately as he could in front of the older knight.

"Come with me." He said back with a grin, turning toward the large wooden door, pushing both halves open and then passing through the middle.

Alec nodded cautiously and proceeded to follow the older knight through the large wooden doorway and out of Hyrule Castle's grand hall…

* * *

Terra sat on one of the sunny balconies overlooking the back portion of Hyrule Castle. She sat on a smooth stone bench. The gentle rays of sun flowed out from the golden orb in the heavens and lightly touching the grey masonry. Below her sat a small area of the Hyrule Knights training ground. It was a sandy circle which was used for sword sparing or fencing. The fine tan sand seemed to absorb the heat coming off the sun, keeping it like a blanket held the heat in during the cold snowy winters.

The young woman wore a form fitting blue and white dress; the shiny nature of the particular fabric seemed to highlight her presence. It was similar to the gown she wore the day before, only having slight changes based of Terra's own preference. Sleeveless, the dress showed off Terra's smooth upper arms, exposing them to the warm gentle rays of the mid-morning sun. Her bare feet dangled out of the balcony stone railings. Her body faced outward looking out over the area below it. The girl's arms rested on the smooth railings, the princess's body lying lazily forward. Her hands had a long pair of white gloves pulled over them, reaching to just above her elbow, similar to the ones her mother wore many years ago. Although a runt compared to her parents at this age, Terra still had the combination of both her father and mother's looks going for her.

The sweet scent of the morning summer air, combine with the fresh baked smells of treats and bread coming from the castle marketplace and the flowers from the castle garden made this certain balcony one of Terra's favorites to look out over the land. Shifting her gaze she looked over to the market place that was still bustling with activity getting ready to the celebration that was to take place during the entirety of the next day. The small outlines of townsfolk running about between buildings, each carrying some items of food or good for the following day.

Looking below she saw the small group of old Hylian Knight conversing with each other. During the years of peace the numbers of Hylian Knights began to decrease, the need for them becoming less and less. Now only a few older and middle-age knights remained, the numbers beginning to dwindle below twenty, many going their separate ways to continue or begin lives of their own, outside of duty to the crown. But even so, these few knights were still the best of the best, much different and better trained than the ordinary Hylian soldier or castle guard, whose numbers were also beginning to decrease due to the many peace years. There was no need to Hyrule to host such a fighting force in these times of peace.

"Terra, are you out here?" A familiar voice peeped from behind her, it was Impa her royal attendant.

Terra turned her upper body and sang out. "Indeed, I'm over here Impa! I'm on the balcony!" Terra sang happily, turning back around, attempting to guide Impa to her using her singing voice.

Impa rounded a corner within the castle, arriving at the bright sunny balcony where Terra was sitting. "Are you doing alright, my dear?" The aid questioned with a slightly worried look on her face, clearly mentioning to the events that had occurred the night before.

Terra giggled as happily as she could and shrugged. "Indeed I am, Impa. Why do you look so concerned?" The young woman bit her bottom lip in worry for her attendant, even though the answer to her question was probably very obvious.

The maid leaned her tall body against the smooth stone railing of the balcony, the sun hitting the woman's grey hair. "It's not every day when someone goes through a kidnapping, Lady Terra…Aren't you the least bit overwhelmed?"

Shaking her head the princess answered. "I was…For a great number of moment, and I'll admit I've still somewhat shaken…" Terra started, her voice becoming less chipper as she recalled the horrifying events of the previous night, but as she went on the young woman became happier again. "… But everything is alright now. I'm back at home, safe and sound, and no one got hurt." The princess waved her index finger indicating her point.

Impa cocked her head in surprise at how quickly Princess Terra had recovered from the shock of the previous night's events. "Has your father or mother spoken to you about it?" She asked again, attempting to get more information from young Terra.

Terra raised an eyebrow, attempting to remember. "A little bit, he never mentioned much after I told him what had happened. Actually, after I explained to him the events, he kind of just…wandered off…" Finishing her sentence the girl gave a shrug; she was just as confused as others were.

"Strange…" Impa mumbled, turning her head to look out over the small sandy training area below them. She twiddled her fingers together in her hands.

The young woman's head pivoted be to where it was before, looking out over the castle training area. For a moment she sat in thought about what he father's actions the previous night might have meant…

* * *

"Your mother is right, you do look _a lot_ like your father." The Knight stated with a brief and low chuckle as he led Alec through the large stone halls of Hyrule Castle. His head cranked back to the young man as he spoke.

"T-Thank you." Alec stammered nervously, not exactly sure what to say to this new person who he blindly was following through the halls.

Laughing, the knight turned his head back to Alec as he walked. "My name is Ordon…Or Captain Ordon, or simply Captain, if you prefer to call me by my rank. I'm the current captain of the guard and the leader of the remaining Hylian knights. It was a position once held by your father I must add. A good knight he was."

Frowning slightly from having no memories of his own father Alec continued to walk side-by-side with Ordon. "I'm afraid I never knew that. You see I never got to know him." The ranch boy said solemnly.

"Your father was a good man and an even better friend…" Captain Ordon began slowly and cautiously, seemingly looking for the right words to say. "…One of the best swordsmen in Hyrule, second only to Link himself. I have to say that I doubt there would be any knight better than he."

Alec's head began to hang low; the subject of his father was weighing heavy on his heart. "I-I guess…" He looked back up at Ordon, examining the man's facial features.

Captain Ordon had shaggy dark brown hair, much like Alec's, but much longer, covering his ears. In addition across his face was a brown beard, well trimming and clean cut. Across the older knight's face were tiny scars, evidence of battles long ago. Something about the man seemed familiar, but yet vaguely distant, maybe he was one of the knights whom he had seen last night…

"May I ask where are we going?" Alec blurted out as politely as he could.

"You'll see…" Ordon replied swiftly and with a nod.

The two passed through a set of large wooden doors and out into the bright mid-morning sun. The knights entered a small circular tan sand covered area, the small grains almost like powder beneath Alec's feet. Winching at the mass amounts of new light Alec's vision focused and the world around him came back into view.

He was standing in the center of the circle of sand, Ordon only a few feet away from him staring at the young ranch boy. Other older knights began to gather around the circle, some folded their arms as if waiting for something to start, like a play or a dance. To Alec there were very few knights, only slightly more than he had seen the night before. Finishing his look Alec turned back to the Captain…

* * *

_Up in the castle balcony…_

Terra leaned over the stone railings of the balcony, noticing the small amount of commotion below her. She saw the numerous knights gathering around two figures standing in the center of the sandy fencing arena. One older and in a full knights uniform, while the other, a young man, wearing a matching set of black and grey clothing, a long two-handed sword strapped to his back, in the usual Hylian fashion.

Impa let out a small chuckle as she looked down curiously. "Look like they are training the new boy earlier than we all thought."

"New boy?" Terra questioned, eagerly. As she looked down, the young man seemed oddly familiar.

The aid pivoted her head to the young princess. "Alec…The young man you had the good fortune to meet last night!"

"What, you can't be serious?!" Terra exclaimed, almost shouting loud enough for the knights to hear her down below form where they sat. Her fingers gripped the railing tightly. "What's he doing down there!?" The princess stood up and leaned over the smooth stone railing even more, seemingly worried for the young man in the center of the sandy ring. Her silky blonde hair flowing over her shoulders as she gazed below.

Impa let out another chuckle and crossed her arms. "It seems that Captain Ordon wants to see what this new trainee is made of."

"I do not approve of this. He is just a ranch hand." Terra nervously bit her bottom lip, even though she had only spoken to Alec the night before. She knew that she was about watch something ugly, and she could do nothing to help the young man…

* * *

_Back in the training arena…_

Alec looked around nervously, something was up, and something was out of the norm…

"While you may be your father's son…" Ordon began in a low voice, slowly starting to circle the young ranch boy standing in the center of the warm sandy arena. "…It means nothing here. We are individuals. We treat one another as such. Each has their own set of skills and styles they bring to our knighthood…Your place here must be earned, Alec!"

Locking his eyes on the circling man, a shocked look came across the boy's face. "Wait…What is going on?"

Other old knights began to surround the circle, all their eyes locked on both Ordon and Alec, a few with stern faces and others with slight smirks. It seemed that their bodies created a fleshy cage around the sandy arena in which the two knights stood.

"None of us here have ever just _'become a knight'_ we all had to _earn_ such a title. While Link may have faith in you, Alec, you must prove me us that you have the desire. That sword you held once led us, now it's time to see if you are worthy of holding that blade." Ordon growled, reaching onto his back, touching his large hand against his own two-handed blade. "And I think this is a good time to see if you can earn your place amongst us as well!"

"Oh, this isn't good." Alec murmured softly to himself, his eyes darting from placed to place as if looking for a way out. Nothing, he was surrounded.

"Boy!" Ordon called out loudly as he drew his own shimmering blade out from its sheath. The sun beaming down on the polished and sharpened edges of the sword. "Draw your weapon!"

"Wait!" Alec cried out, attempting to halt the process. "I-I-don't even know how to fight, I'm not ready for something like this!" The ranch boy flung his arms out to his sides, nervously and in a stricken panic.

With a smirk Ordon leapt forward, both of his hands holding his sword out to the side, charging the worried Alec head first. Fine grains of tan sand jumped up into the air as the Captain charged his newest knight.

In a panic Alec leapt to the side dodging Ordon charge. Losing his balance the young knight toppled over. Falling head fist into the sand, the ranch boy rolled over to face the Knight Captain, who had since easily turned around from his charge to face the young novice Hylian warrior who was laying in the sun warmed earth.

"Lesson number one…A knight must always be ready for battle, no matter what the odds or situation! Very rarely will you find yourself in fights that favor you, whether it is numbers, skills, or strength. You must learn to cope and continue on, and thus win!" He began to circle Alec once again. "Now stand up, and draw your weapon!"

Gritting his teeth Alec brought himself up onto his feet, the fine grains of tan sand easily falling off of his smooth black clothing. Standing now at full height he reached to his back, gripping the handle of his Black Falcon sword tightly with one hand. With one strong swift pull Alec brought the two-handed sword to bear. Gripping the sharp blade with his other hand, Alec sloppily brought the sword into a fighting posture, attempting to mimic the way Ordon held his weapon. The golden rays of sun reflected off the elegant weapon's polished surface.

"Now let see if you truly have some of your father in you!" And with those words Ordon once again swiftly charged at the young knight, this time bringing his sword in at a wide sideways swing, the air being cut like warm butter.

Seeing the powerful side-swipe Alec straightened his blade vertical to the ground, and placed it in the path of Ordon's swing. A move which caused chuckles to erupt from the surrounding knights.

As the two blades collided with one another a loud and powerful sound of metal impacting metal echoed about the training area. Alec was sent hobbling backward, knocked back by the force of Ordon's side-swing. Ordon stood perfectly still, watching an Alec wobble backward from the strong impact. He watched as Alec struggled to bring himself to a stop on the uneven sandy ground.

"Focus Boy! Focus!" The older knight called out. "Think of that sword as an extension of yourself! You need to know your own body! Feel the ground underneath your feet and feel the blade. If you can't do that, you might as well go back to your ranch."

Nodding Alec once again straightened himself out, this time focusing more on himself and his blade, then on his surroundings. Breathing deeply Alec calmed his jittering nerves, and in his mind he began to block out everything except Ordon, himself, and the two swords. As the young man began to focus the wobbling sword began to grow still, Alec's stance improved. And soon Alec held the blade out before him, nearly as still as stone, almost exactly mimicking Ordon's own stance, blade out before him, the sharp tip facing up to the sky at an angle.

Ordon smirked as he watched the young boy learn. From behind him he heard two knights mumble about how it took them days to learn how to properly hand such a large weapon and how it only took this new kid on a few minutes, the two obviously impressed at the boy's learning speed. Yet, both said he still had a lot of work. For them, Alec could easily be bested in a real fight.

"Well, looks like you may have some of your dad in you after all…Let's just see how much!" Ordon once again took a few steps forward.

Watching the incoming attack Alec pulled the light weight sword to his side and then swung it outward in the direction of the Captain as soon as he had come into range.

The captain also brought his sword in from the side, mirroring Alec's move easily. Sailing toward each other the two shining blades reflected sunlight about the sandy training ground, and as they impacted another harsh sound of metal impacting metal echoed about the stone castle walls. Sliding down each other's edge the hilts of the swords impacted bringing the faces of both Alec and Ordon close together…

* * *

_Up in the castle balcony…_

Leaning over the edge Terra watched as the two knights below her continued to spar. She watched as the two came face to face, their sword hilts seemingly locking them into place. Biting her bottom lip nervously she turned to her attendant, Impa, who was having quiet the time chuckling to herself about the fight going on below. The attendant must have thought it funny about how novice boy was fighting.

"W-Why are they doing that to him!" Terra grumbled nervously, removing her hands from the railing and crossing them in front of her chest, leaning back to look at Impa.

Impa laughed happily and turned her head to look at the young princess. "Now you're the one seeming worried! Why are you so concerned?" The maid let a sly grin cross her face.

"They're going to hurt him! Alec's not like the Captain, he's going to get clobbered!" the princess exclaimed, attempting to make her point known to the attendant, who began to walk in her direction.

Impa placed her hand on Terra's shoulder. "I don't think that's the point, Terra…" Impa began softly, whispering her response in the princess ear. "…Just keep watching." Nodding her head forward toward the sandy circler she motioned for Terra to do the same.

"But!" Princess Terra protested.

"Terra…Just watch…" And with a wink of an eye the aid convinced the young woman.

As Terra's gaze returned to the small sandy training pit below the older of the two sparing knight used his superior strength and still to push the younger one away. Terra watched once again as Alec hobbled backward, but this time regaining his stance much fast then before. She bit her lip in anticipation for the rest of the match…

* * *

_Back in the training arena…_

Alec slowly began to circle the Knight Captain, attempting to copy him as much as he could, seeing that it would be the best strategy knowing the he didn't have any sword-wielding experience of his own. Slowly the ranch boy began to notice that this was more of a test rather than some sort of Knighthood hazing.

The older knights standing around the arena began to grow more active. They began talking out loud to each other, no longer whispering so the young knight couldn't hear. Only a few comments coming from the older gentlemen were cynical, the rest seemed like words of praise, congratulating Alec on his somewhat quick learning speed.

Captain Ordon locked his eye with his young sparring partner. "Good! Good!" He praised, agreeing with some of the older knights. "Think of it as a complex dance, one move followed close by another…Keep your focus on me now, when I attack you parry, and then respond with an attack of your own!" And with those words Ordon began to take slow steps forward in Alec's direction, bringing his sword directly above his head readying it for a downward swing. The sunlight reflected of the tip of the sharp blade, shining onto the tan ground beneath them.

Taking a step forward as Ordon's blade began to come down Alec brought his own blade to bear. Swiping it across the downward path of his opponents blade Alec successfully parried Ordon's blow, knocking the large sword to the side. Soon Alec followed up with an attack of his own, bring his blade back in from the recent block and toward Ordon's chest in an attempt to finish the fencing match. Though Alec's attack was also blocked, the captain's blade coming back in from the side to meet the young knight's sword with a parry of his own.

"Better?" Alec asked eagerly, blocking the responding attack of Captain Ordon. The harsh sound of metal impacting metal bounced off the castle stone.

"Much!" Ordon replied, taking a step backward, disengaging from Alec's momentarily. "It seems that you have more of your father in you then I thought, you're advancing at an even faster rate than he, I'm impressed! While you still have miles to go, I can see that you're a quick study."

A smirk ran across Alec's face, he could feel the Black Falcon sword becoming a natural feeling in his hands. "Thank you, sir!" He called out, taking a step back from the captain, giving him room to move when the next series of attacks came.

"Now if you please…Let us continue this dance, until a victor is decided. Remember that you must focus, parry then attack, and remember you still have a lot to learn! You won't become a master in a day. It takes a lifetime!"

With a nod the young knight straightened his blade, holding the lightweight piece of armament tightly with both hands, keeping it incredibly still. Digging his boots into the ground he readied himself for whatever Ordon had in store.

And with a quick step forward Knight Captain Ordon began the fencing match again…

* * *

_Up in the castle balcony…_

"Impressive!" Impa howled happily, clearly impressed by the boys knack for learning the very basics of swordsmanship so swiftly. The attendant clapped her hands silently.

Princess Terra couldn't help but agree; she too was impressed by the fact the Alec had learned so quickly, on the other hand see couldn't remember the last time she saw such a young knight learning how to wield a sword properly for the first time. Alec was by no means a swordsman yet, but from what she saw, he did have a sliver of promise. "I suppose…" Were the only words the small young woman could come up with, almost entranced by the fencing match.

For a time the two women sat in silence, simply watching the two men exchanging sword strikes. The sound clashing metal echoed throughout the halls of the castle, emitted from the sandy circle below, the shining blade reflecting sun like shimmering fish in a shallow pool of clear water. While Ordon was the more experienced Alec was learning with each exchange of clashing metal, his form and stance improving almost every hit and exchange of blows. Some of the surrounding knight even began to clap and cheer for the younger man, entertained by the spectacle. Although, they still all chuckled to themselves, Alec's form was still sloppy. He had a ways to go.

"You know…" Impa whispered with an evil grin. "…That Alec boy, he is about your age, right?"

"I-I think so…" Terra began, caught off guard by her aid's sudden question. "…why is it you ask?"

Impa cleared her throat, attempting to sound as calm as possible. She began to place stress on certain words to get her point across. "Well, since he _is_ becoming a _knight_, I'm assuming that he will be around the castle quiet a lot in the near future."

The princess raised an eyebrow. She glanced between Impa and the training area. "Uhm…Yes…I assume so…" Terra muttered slowly with bit of curiosity in her voice.

"I think you two…" Impa paused, her grin grew wider. "…I think you should become _friends_. It's been so long since you've had anyone your age around. I think it would be good for you, finally someone to spend some time with instead of wasting your time looking out over everything from these balconies like some distraught maiden in a story book." Impa turned to Terra with another sly grin and laugh. "…And I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if you had someone to _escort_ you to wherever you needed to go, considering the events of last night."

Terra had a feeling she knew what Impa was implying and replied only with a comedic smile. Although she had to admit that it would be nice to have someone to spend time with as a friend instead of cooping herself up in the castle all the time. Alec might be her way out of being kept in the castle after the night before. The young Hylian woman turned back toward the fencing match that was taking place below her, seemingly locking her eyes onto Alec whom she watched very closely.

With one final chuckle Impa pulled herself away from the stone railing of the balcony. She decided to leave Terra there; obviously she had taken to mind her suggestion about her and the young knight to become better acquainted. Slowly, she moved away keeping one eye on the small young princess until she rounded a corner within the castle…

* * *

_?_

The beast in the dark cloak approached the Desert Colossus, the harsh desert sun beating down on the hooded figure. Small grains of sand, carried by a soft dry wind, hit the black piece of cloth and slid down its rough edges, some even passed through the numerous holes that filled the strong dark colored fabric. The beast breathed heavily, like a horse that had just finished a grueling race.

It approached the entrance of the giant stone woman sharped structure and with its glowing eyes looked into the darkness that was the doorway inside. Walking with its staff, the creature felt as the bottom tip of his weapon went from the sandy surface of the desert to the hard tan smooth stone of the platform in front of the massive doorway. Its feet barely seemed to touch the ground as it quickly made its way through the massive stone doorway and into the black and silent darkness.

Silence filled the mausoleum like interior of the Colossus. The same dry soft wind pushed itself through the open doorway carrying with it the tan sand from the outside. The only sound came from the soft footsteps and metal staff of the walking beast that made its way deeper and deeper into the giant stone structure.

Hanging its head low the beast seemed to know which way to travel through memory. Its gaze was locked on the sandy floor beneath it. Rounding a corner the beast came to what was once a smooth stone wall but something had shifted the tan bricks…And an open dark chamber lay on the other side.

Without hesitation the beast crept over the debris and into the darkness once again…

What lay before the hooded creature was a massive stone circular table with ancient symbol carved and engraved into its surface, three rings separated the different sections of the huge slab of stone and in the center was a unmoving stone pedestal. Two of the table's outer rings slowly turned by way of some ancient magic, the other stone ring closest the center had recently come to a stop. The outer two rings seemed to move at different speeds and in the same direction as if counting down to some event.

Stepping onto the rotating platform the black hooded figure began to make its way across each moving ring and toward the center pedestal. As it stepped onto the center stone it knelt down, still holding its metal staff in its hand. For moments it knelt in silence, the only sound coming from the rotating rings the circled him and his heavy dry breathing.

_"My shadow…You fail me yet again…" A voice boomed within the creature's head, the sound causing the phantom to twitch in pain._

_"Fail! Fail! Fail!" Another childish voice mocked behind the booming one, still in the figures mind._

"Forgive me my masters, There were…complications." The hooded figure growled attempting to explain itself.

_"Like what!" The loud voice boomed once again, demanding an answer._

"There was…A boy…"

_"A Boy! A simply boy stopped you!" _

_"Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!" The childish voice mocked, once again._

"…And…There was the Hero!" The figure continued, still attempting to explain itself.

_"It matters not who stopped your progress…What matters is when you had your chance to complete your task you failed, you let it slip from your boney grasp! You failed at killing that girl!" The loud voice howled in anger within the Phantom's head. "If I didn't need you, Phantom, I would banish you to the void…But consider yourself lucky…I still require your assistance."_

"I will obey…Ganondorf…" The figure murmured silently, lowering its head even lower in submission.

_"As you can see…Our time is running low…We lack but one item that will allow us to fulfill our plan…That mask…A mask within Hyrule's possession…Something that Link has hidden within the castle stone."_

"I will obey." The Phantom chanted again.

_"My Mask! My Mask! My Mask! I need my Mask!" The childish voice shrieked insanely within the figures head, followed by maniacal laughter._

_"Once you acquire the mask you must bring it back here…and then, and only then will we be able to fulfill our deed and carry out our purpose…And as for this 'Boy' make him regret that he even crossed your path."_

"I will obey…"

_"Go now…Remember that we are restricted by time…Bring back the mask!" the disembodied voice boomed once again._

With a ghost like motion the hooded figure turned and sprinted toward the exit, its long black cloak flowing behind him. It passed over the rotating rings and seemed to levitate through the hole in the wall…disappearing once again into blackness…

_"Bring us…Majora's Mask…"_

* * *

**_Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story so far!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Terra**

**Chapter 6: The Second Day**

Alec pulled the dark blue vest around his chest and white shirt, fitting his large arms through the sleeveless piece of faded leather clothing. The young knight began to tighten the vest around his bright white button up shirt, pulling and the fixing the ties on the garment so it would fit snuggly around his torso. On the collar of the white shirt was a small gold seal, the Triforce, a symbol of membership of the Hylian Knights. Shining in the light coming in from the window the symbol seemed like actual gold, the rays of sun reflecting in the tiniest amount. With a bright smile Alec looked himself over. Never before had he looked so regal and formal.

The newest member of the Hylian knights modeled himself in front of the reflective mirror, as he did earlier in the day when he was giving his set of pure black training clothes. On his upper body the young man wore a white button up shirt with a collar, the upmost button left unbuttoned and the sleeves stylishly rolled up to give each arm extra moving room and to help shrug off the heat of the summer sun. A dark blue vest lay on top of that, tied tightly around his chest, the leather slightly only slightly faded from the time it had spent in storage. On his legs Alec wore a pair of dark brown pants, held securely to his body by a black belt with a metallic Triforce shaped buckle, and below this he wore the same set boots he had been given earlier in the morning. This new clothing was new to him, obviously cleaner than what he was used to.

As he looked at himself in the mirror he saw the reflection of Castle Town on the shiny surface. The people were still running about, in final preparations for the tomorrow celebrations. Small sounds of the crowds yelling above each other and the sound of hammers pounding against wood seemed to flow through the fresh summer air and into the window of Alec's room. And with one final tug on his collar, straitening it out, he pulled himself away from the reflective surface of the mirror and began to make his way across his stone room and toward the wooden door.

On the way out of the room he passed by the set of black training clothes he had worn earlier, small grains of tan sand still speckled their dark fabric. His Black Falcon sword sat atop of these garments, sheathed in his dark colored holder. Alec rubbed his chest, the spot where Captain Ordon had brought Alec down, ending the duel. Although he lost Alec received many congratulations from the older knights, most of them stating they had never seen such a young man handle a blade and learn swordsmanship as quickly as he had, all these kind comments helped heal Alec's slightly bruised pride. As a gift the young knight had gotten the rest of the carnival time to spend as he pleased, his real training would begin in the days following the conclusion of the Hylian celebration.

Alec planned on going into Castle Town to spend some time marveling at the attractions and vendors that were attending this year's festivities, never before was he given so much time to actually spend at the summer carnival. Often the boy was tied back at the ranch, only able to attend for the final night, or in the case of the past years, not even at all. Finally, Alec arrived at the wooden door of his room, and with one hand, easily pushed it open…

* * *

"You know…" Saria murmured bluntly, her small feet swaying playfully from the soft bed in Terra's room. "…You dad doesn't want you to leave the castle without an escort." The Kokiri sage in green clothes playfully moved back and forth on the edge of Terra's soft bed. She was looking over to Terra who was just finishing combing her smooth blonde hair, the golden locks swaying back and forth across her back. With a wide grin the Kokiri leaped off the comfy mattress and skipped happily across the room over to the young princess.

"What? What do you mean _leave the castle_?" Terra grunted wearily, almost sounding angry. "I'm only going into town for a while, it's not like I'm going to leave and go to Death Mountain or something. The town is safe enough for me to be on my own." Obviously the comment about the mountain was a little blowing the situation out of proportion.

"Terra…" Saria groaned, leaning up to the mirror Terra was looking into "…You know the guards won't let you out. I'd love you help you, but the guards don't listen to me, you know."

Letting out a huff of air in frustration, the young woman began to put her pieces of silver jewelry on, getting ready for the rest of the day. "I still think that the town is perfectly fine and safe for me to be on my own. And so what if the guards won't let me out, I'll just sneak past them through the courtyard. I've done it before, I can do it again."

"I think that if any guard sees you alone they are supposed to take you back here, even the ones in castle town."

Terra turned to the young Kokiri an annoyed angry scowl on her face. "Well, this is no fun…" she said with a disappointed tone and rolling eyes, obviously the young woman wanted to go into the town for the day, and not be cooped up inside the stone masonry of the castle. "…Then what does he want me to do? Just sit inside and rot during the carnival?"

Saria shrugged helplessly. "Well, excuse me princess! Maybe he will let you go if you had an _escort_ or something! You know someone to keep an eye out on you while you're out and about?"

The word _escort _echoed in princess Terra's mind, they seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't remember exactly from where. "Maybe…" The Hylian young woman whispered softly, still in thought about the _escort_ comment.

"But you know…" Saria continued "…Maybe your dad is right. I mean, look what happened last night, we could've been killed Terra, not to mention the boy who saved you, he could've been killed as well!"

"So…you're taking his side on this Saria?" Terra grumbled comically, as she finished putting on the last piece of silver jewelry. Her comment meant no offense, only to poke fun at the Kokiri. "I thought you'd have my back on this one."

Crossing her arms in frustration the Kokiri scowled at the Hylian girl. "I'm not taking his side. I'm just saying he could be right, just a little tiny bit…" Saria jumped about the room and headed toward the door, leaning herself against it. She watched as the Hylian Princess groomed herself as vain as it seemed. Saria was about to open her mouth…But sounds caught her ear…The sound of footsteps, and she pressed her ear against the door. "Terra!" the Kokiri exclaimed, motioning her to come closer. Slowly Saria pushed open the wooden door and peaked through the small crack she made.

Terra swiftly strode up to her Kokiri friend and leaned down to eye level. "Yeah, what is it?"

"That boy from last night, he is becoming a Hylian Knight right?" Saria whispered up to Terra.

"Yes…Yes he is, why?"

"I think I may have just gotten an idea…" The Kokiri cracked an evil grin and looked up to the princess, who responded with a questioning expression.

* * *

"Excuse me young knight…" Terra said in a voice that mimicked her mothers. "…I don't think you are allowed in this part of the castle."

Alec stopped cold where he walked, a large chill shot up his spine like an arrow freshly released from a strong bow. Immediately he stood up as straight as he could, coming to attention as best he knew how. "I-I-I'm sorry…" he stammered sounding almost frightened. "…I think I'm a bit lost, forgive me your highness!"

Saria began to giggle, her small child-like hands covering her mouth attempting to prevent any sound from coming and alerting Alec to their mostly harmless prank.

"You know sir…" the princess continued in the same changed voice. "…I could have you thrown out of the castle for something like this, trespassing in the area of the Royal Family."

"I-I…" Alec nervously mumbled once again, not having the nerve to turn around and face the '_queen_'.

"…And on top of that, I could have you expelled from the order of the knights most dishonorably!" Terra finished, even she herself began to laugh silently, bringing her own hand up to her mouth in a vain attempt to control the giggles.

"Forgive me!" Alec blurted finally. "I afraid I've gotten lost and I don't know my way around the castle yet…It's…M-My first day." The young knight hung his head low in shame, and began to wait for a response.

Terra and Saria looked back each other their faces filled with pure joy from seeing Alec's reaction to their comments. Soon their laughs grew as they couldn't reply to the young knight without bursting into laughter and shattering their cover. Saria's face began to turn red as she switched her eyes back to look at Alec who was still hanging his head low waiting for his punishment for going into a part of the castle he wasn't supposed to.

Saria finally snapped after moments of contained emotion, the amount of laughter that poured from the Kokiri's girl's mouth filled the stone hallway, echoing down the passage for as long as it could. Falling to the floor she grabbed at her side, the nasty prank they played on the young knight getting the best of her. Terra also soon broke down into laughter, leaning up against the door frame for support as she began to run out of breath.

Surprised at the freakish laughter, Alec whirled around to see the commotion. Before him were the two girls, the Kokiri laughing wildly on the floor and Princess Terra leaning up against the wooden door frame looking right at him, her face red from all the laughter.

"Your highness!" Alec blurted, attempting to regain his composure in front of the young woman. "I am…So deeply sorry, forgive me!"

"It's nice to see you too, Alec!" Terra chuckled, slightly regaining her normalcy.

"Uh…Princess Terra…I mean…Your Highness!" Alec swiftly gave an awkward bow, overwhelmed by the events that were consuming him.

Saria rolled about on the floor giggling gleefully. "You should see your face!" the Kokiri still held her side, losing her breath.

Alec turned bright red, ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be here!"

Terra laughed happily. "It's fine, Alec, calm down, I'm not going to turn you in." She picked herself up off the wall and strode over to the young knight. "How are you doing? How does the day treat you?"

The ranch boy took in a few deep breaths, in an attempt to calm his nerves. "I-I'm doing fine. A-A-And yourself your highness?"

"I've been better. My father doesn't want me to leave the castle tonight. But besides that I'm just wonderful, thanks to _you_ also!" She leaned forward, coming face to face on the word 'you' with Alec for a second, pulling her head swiftly back, and laughing to herself.

Saria finished rolling around on the ground. "Hey, Terra! I think Mr. Alec here can help you with your _escort_ problem!"

Terra looked back to the young Kokiri and then back to Alec, a sly grin crossing her face.

"_Oh…I don't like the sound of this…"_ the young knight thought to himself, taking a small step backward. Perhaps taking a punishment might be a better option.

* * *

The golden orange sun was starting to set in the west when Terra and Alec made their way down the dusty dirt path and toward the metal and stone gate which blocked the road heading up to the castle. In front of the two was the open gate, guarded by two castle guards on each side of the open gateway. Terra's eyes darted toward Alec, who was walking beside her, his silence giving off that he was still nervous about being alone with the princess of Hyrule, especially on his first day in the castle. He walked stiffly, his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets; the facial expression he had painted on him even gave more evidence of his inner thoughts.

Saria had stayed behind at the castle apparently she had her own plans for that particular night, something about talking with Terra's father, Link.

Both of the castle guards looked at the young man and woman who were making their way toward them down the dirt path and the open metal gate, and in unison both left their post and began making their way toward the princess and her fellow companion, who to them was still unknown.

As the two guards began to make their way toward them Terra set her plan in motion. "Here…Quickly, Give me your arm!" She whispered off to the side where Alec walked. And with one swift motion of her body she coupled arms tightly with Alec, allowing him to be her _escort_ into Castle Town for the evening.

The soft touch of princess Terra's arm sent shivers up his own arm and into the rest of his body. The princess's arm seemed frail compared to his. He didn't even know is he was even allowed to be this close to the princess, for all he knew even touching her could land in him more trouble than going into a forbidden area of Hyrule Castle. The proximity between the knight and the princess was extremely close to say the least.

Terra smiled widely up at Alec in an attempt to calm him down; although she did have to think that she had gotten closer to the new knight then she originally planned. The comforting warmth seemed to just radiate from his body, and his touch almost felt familiar. But she said nothing about their awkward closeness, and continued to walk, letting Alec lead her along the dry brown path to Castle Town.

"Halt!" One guard stated as the two groups met in the middle of the path "Princess, where do you think you're going? Your father and mother didn't want you leaving the castle."

"I'm going to castle town…" Terra began in a stately voice, and with a tug on Alec's muscular arm she motioned toward him, shifting the guard's attention. "…with my _knight escort_."

The guard turned to the other for guidance about what he should do, he knew that Terra wasn't supposed to leave the castle but it was different if she had an escort with her, especially if it was a knight of Hyrule. Even though he wore the clothes of a Hylian Knight, the guard hadn't seen this new young man around the castle. He was only responded to with an unknowing shrug from the other guard, he too not knowing what to do in the situation.

Terra began to speak again in the same stately yet sweet young woman tone. "I'm sure you will allow me to pass. If anything happens, even in castle town, my daring knight will protect me." Once again she pulled Alec closer to herself, once again motioning the two guard's attention toward the young knight. Terra couldn't resist toying with Alec a bit more.

Although slightly hesitant the young Alec cracked a nervous smile and nodded at both guards. Not only was he facing two guards, but also the way Terra had a hold of him made him even more nervous for his own life. He was sure that if Link or Zelda saw him this close to their daughter that they might kick him out of the castle…_or worse_…

The two guards moved to the sides of the smooth dirt path convinced by princess Terra's story. They pointed down the path lead toward castle town. Both watched as Alec led Terra along toward the market, their eyes locked on the back of his skull, watching even the slightest movement he made.

As the two walked a distance away from the group Terra was the first one to break the awkward silence that had settled over the two. "Whew! That was close!" the Hylian girl let out a small giggle peaking over her shoulder at the two guards who were moving back to their guard positions next to the stone and metal gate.

"Uh…Yeah…A bit too close…" Alec responded quietly, attempting to regain some courage within himself.

Terra gave a playfully tug on Alec's arm, which she was still holding onto and with a comedic laugh she began to speak. "Are you alright?" the princess thought it must've been fun getting past the two gate guards.

"Well…" Alec began, his voice returning to normal. "…unlike you, I can get into deep trouble for this!"

"Oh hush! You'll be fine!" The princess responded, purring happily up at Alec.

"I'm serious your highness!"

"How so, what do you think could possibly happen?" Terra started, raising an eyebrow up at the knight. "…And I'd really appreciate it if you just called me Terra…don't use all that 'Your Highness' stuff, it would just make me feel a lot better if people my age actually called me by my name." The princess sighed, and waited for Alec's response.

"Terra, I don' think that taking the princess out of the castle specifically after your dad said not to is exactly the best idea…For me at least!"

The princess huffed and snapped the boy a sly grin, still thinking the entire situation was very funny. "How so Alec, enlighten me with your great wisdom?"

"Well taking into account the events of last night, I can sort of see where your father is coming from."

"Bah! My father thinks he always knows what's best for me."

Alec turned his head down to the young woman who was attached to his arm and gave her a questioning look. "Parents have knacks for that don't they? But he is kind of right, it's not every day when something of that nature happens!" The ranch boy found some sort of common ground between them.

"I guess I'm just lucky that you came around when you did then! And besides, I think I'll be fine in castle town, and with an _escort_ I think they'll understand. And if anything does happen, my daring knight will protect me…won't you?" Terra once again tugged on Alec's arm playfully, but this time laying her head against his shoulder, mocking at Alec's nervousness. She was toying with him even more.

Alec could feel his body tense up. "Uh…Y-Yes…I will…" he stuttered, attempting to act as calm as possible in front of the young woman. They soon were drawing nearer to the marketplace, the sounds of people running about growing stronger with every step.

Terra lifted her head off of Alec's shoulder but still held on to him by his arm, deciding to ease up on the boy she was making so nervous. With a smirk Terra began to talk again. "You know, I keep getting you into trouble don't I?" the princess's smooth voice having a joking tone to it.

Letting a small smirk cross his face the young knight replied. "Yes, Terra…Yes you do…"

And with that, the young pair entered the Hylian marketplace…

* * *

"Come on! I want to show you something!"

"I-I think we should be heading back…You dad might notice you've been gone for too long…I don't want to get into…"

"It'll be fine! Come on Alec, just for a little bit!"

"It's already past sunset…I really think…"

"Alec, Please?"

"But…"

"No 'buts' come on, through this door!"

Terra pushed open the wooden door into the small yet colorfully lit building, holding onto Alec by the forearm dragging him along behind her. They had spent the day's evening about the castle town market place, looking at the different shops, vendors, and attractions they would go see the next day. Terra had drug Alec along with her into castle town to act as an escort for her so she wouldn't be sent back to the castle by the numerous patrolling guards that had been stationed since last night's events, who had been given specific orders to return Terra if she was found outside the castle alone.

The young pair had entered a small colorfully lit building that was tucked away in one of the alleys just behind the main market square. Soft, yet upbeat background music was playing, being performed by a band on a smooth surfaced stage that was most likely going to be preforming there during tomorrow's celebrations. Across from the stage was a polished bar with shiny white tiles on the upper most surface for thirsty patrons to put their drinks on, and behind that were large metal keg's fill with some sort of icy cold drink, cooled from behind by some unknown force, the glossy metal surface reflected the colorful lights about the room. Surrounding the counter was a matching set of shining metal stools, neatly arranged for the next day's events. Small tables dotted the rest of the wooden floor about the small drink bar. Just in front of the stage was a semi-large open are void of tables or furniture, a dance floor, colorful spotlights shown down directly onto this dancing area.

Stepping down a small set of stairs Terra pulled Alec playfully behind her, still having a soft grip on his arm, her blue and white dress fluttering in the multicolored lights of bar. Alec in tow, the princess made her way up to the counter; awkwardly the bar was unusually empty. They were the only two there, save for the band. Terra was expecting the place to be fuller then it was.

Alec looked around; a surprised look had taken over his face. "Oh, this is simply fantastic, I'm with Hyrule's only princess in a bar…_Great_…"

"Oh, this isn't what you think. We will be perfectly fine!" Terra responded swiftly, pulling Alec closer to the bar counter with one swift tug, letting go as they drew closer.

"Is this place even open?"

"It should be. I mean I don't see why it…" Terra began, but was cut off when a large plump man with a beard burst from a swinging door behind the bar.

"Terra!" the bartender shouted joyfully. The large man began to make his way toward the pair at the counter.

"Harwin!" Terra replied with the same amount of happiness, giving the approaching bartender a wide smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, are you closed?"

Harwin let a hearty chuckle, holding onto his belly, which seemed like it could burst from his shirt at any moment. "For you my dear, I'm always open! Come sit down my young princess!"

"Thank you, Harwin!" Princes Terra sang with a smile, seating herself at the smooth bar on one of the metal stools that stood in front of it.

Looking back she motioned to Alec to come take a seat next to her. With some hesitance Alec pulled himself onto the seat next to the royal young woman in blue. As he sat his nervousness began to melt away, like white snow on the first warm spring day, the soft music helping to ease his spirits.

Harwin leaned across the smooth tile counter, and darted his eyes between the two who were sitting at his bar. "So Terra, who is his handsome young man you've dragged into my place. It's not like you to bring a boy with you to my establishment, especially at this hour!" He gave a playful wink to the young girl.

Terra placed her elbows on the smooth counter and folded her hands under her chin, resting her head against them. She slightly turned red at Harwin's comment, be proceeded to explain anyway. "His name is Alec, my knight escort for the day!"

"Alec, huh…the name sounds familiar…"

"He is Malon's son, Harwin! He worked at the ranch! Most likely without him you would've run out of business!" Terra stated loudly, obviously happy to show off Alec to her bartender friend.

"Wait…" Alec interjected swiftly, confused by the context of the conversation "…What do you mean run out of business?"

"This is a milk bar son!" Harwin shouted proudly, placing is hands on his belly once again. "And I have to say it's finally nice to meet ya boy. Your family back at Lon Lon Ranch sure do know how to raise some good milk cows!"

Terra leaned over to Alec's ear. "I told you it would be fine." She whispered with a laugh and moved herself back over the milk bar counter.

"Anyway, it's finally nice to meet ya boy!" Harwin reached over and ruffled Alec's dark brown hair with his fat plump hand.

"Same to you, Mr. Harwin." Alec replied politely, giving the bartender a slight nod.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be right back…I'm going to grab you kids some drink glasses so you can enjoy a beverage while we talk, excuse me." And with that statement the large man walked back through the swinging door behind the bar.

"I told you it would be alright Alec, I told you!" Terra said slyly, giving her escort a smirk.

Alec chuckled and pivoted his head to look at the blonde Hylian girl. "You had we worried for a second Terra…"

And for a moment the pair fell into a momentary silence…The only sounds coming from the still practicing band…

"Hey…Alec?" Terra began, her tone switched from happy to sounding almost ashamed of something.

"Uh, Yes, Your high- …I mean Terra?" Alec stuttered, surprised by the abrupt change in Terra voice.

"Listen, I want to say sorry for everything. I'm sorry for dragging you around today, It wasn't polite of me…And…" the princess stopped, deep in thought for what she was trying to say.

The young knight raised an eyebrow. "And…huh?"

"…For yesterday…I mean…You could've been seriously hurt, even killed. It's my fault…" Terra murmured sadly, hanging her head low. "…I stayed out in the forest too long and didn't keep track of time; it's my fault it happened..."

"Hey…It's…" the ranch boy began, but stopped to let Terra continue.

"…But if you didn't come along, I'm not sure what could've happen. Thank you, and…I'm sorry." And with a heartfelt sigh the Hylian princess finished, her head still hung low from the conversation.

Alec lifted his hand and placed it on Terra's shoulder, causing her to look back at him. "Hey, it's alright. And for the record I actually enjoyed today, as hard as that is to believe. I haven't been able to do stuff like this for as long as I can remember…"

Terra's facial expression quickly changed back to its usual happiness as she listened to Alec talk. Awkwardly she felt comforted listening to him talk; it calmed her down and somehow made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"…And well…" Alec attempted to gain enough courage to continue with what he was about to say, his face slightly turning red. He ran his fingers back through his hair, in an attempt to calm himself down. "…I can't say I've gone out much with someone like…"

Harwin the bartender burst forth from the swinging door with a loud sound of wood impacting wood. In his hand he held two large metal mugs filled to the brim with ice cold milk. The new sounds shifted Alec's attention away from Terra and to the noisy bartender.

"…Someone like?" Terra whispered nervously, her teeth chattering for what Alec was about to say, placing her soft hand on Alec's arm, regaining Alec's attention, which was already red as a cherry. Her body felt like jelly, something about Alec's kind words hit her directly in the nerves.

"Oh…Uh…Never mind…" the young knight blurted, rubbing the back of his head and looking away from the princess and down at the ground.

Terra watched as Alec slowly turned away from her. Something about his words struck a chord with her…

* * *

Knight Alec and Princess Terra walked through the large stone halls of Hyrule Castle, the princess's arm wrapped around her escorts. Both wore large smiles across their faces, both silently laughing. The only other sounds came from their feet as they gracefully walked on the smooth stone floor beneath them. A soft moonlight came in through the open windows, the only light in the castle.

They had since returned from the Market and the Milk Bar, the moon was now on its upward path in the starry summer night sky. Losing track of time neither was sure on how long they stayed at the milk bar and talk with each other and plump bartender Harwin.

Alec stopped as they came to a "T" in the grey stone hall. "Here is where we part Terra. Your room is that way." The young knight said softly, in an attempt not to wake anyone.

Removing her arm from Alec's the princess took a few small steps away and turned back to the young knight. "Hey…" She began, talking as softly as she could. "…Thank you for coming with me today. It was nice to have a friend with me, and…" Terra began to turn slightly red, but was unnoticeable in the dark light of the hallway.

Alec stood still and waited for a response from the young woman. It was at this motioned he didn't notice, to him, that Terra was rather attractive…

"I know what you were going…." She paused, rethinking her words. "…I think tomorrow we should do it again!" Terra finished swiftly, turning away and starting down the stone hallway toward her bedroom.

Alec slowly watched as Terra vanished into the darkness of Hyrule Castle…And soon he too turned and began to walk…

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
